Envers et contre tout
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Gabrielle est prête à se marier mais une étrange créature aux yeux bleus interrompt la cérémonie et soudain, tout n'est plus que chaos.
1. Prologue

Une grande fic sur Xena et Gabrielle

I own nothing ^^ All right belong to universal ...

**_Envers et contre tout_**

**Prologue**

Tout était enfin prêt. Elle venait de finir d'enfiler sa robe de mariée. Cette dernière soulignait ses formes à merveille et était munie d'un simple décolleté mais qui ferait effet à toute personne la croisant. On l'avait parée des plus beaux bijoux du village. Sa mère lui avait donné son propre collier le même collier que lorsqu'elle s'était mariée elle-même, quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt. Elle se regarda dans le miroir situé en face d'elle et sourit. Tout le monde était en effervescence autour d'elle. Son père vint la chercher. Tout le village était là pour elle. Elle allait le faire ! Elle avait le trac. Oh oui … Ses jambes tremblèrent mais elle se ressaisit la seconde d'après. Son père continua à la mener vers sa destinée sans une seconde de répit. Elle ralentit le rythme lorsqu'elle vit pas moins d'une cinquantaine de personnes se lever à son arrivée. Elle regarda vers l'hôtel de fortune et sourit … Un faux sourire. Elle aurait voulu parcourir le monde mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le cran … ni l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas eu non plus le cran de s'opposer à ses parents lorsqu'ils l'avaient informée qu'elle était promise à Perdicas. Il était gentil. Ca c'est vrai. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'était donc décidée à vivre une vie de paysanne … À rester bloquée dans ce village pour toujours. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui secouer le bras et sortit brusquement de ses pensées, retrouvant cette triste réalité qu'était la sienne. Son père la regarda.

Hérodote : Ca va ma puce ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

G : Ca va papa. Je suis juste très excitée.

Evidemment, elle mentait. Elle était triste. Elle devait tout arrêter. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir vivre véritablement. Non. Elle n'en aurait pas le courage. Elle voulait juste que le temps s'arrête qu'il s'arrête de s'écouler aussi vite pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

Son père lâcha son bras. Elle faillit tomber, n'ayant plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Chancelante, elle regarda celui qui allait devenir son mari celui avec qui elle allait passer sa vie entière celui qui ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il lui sourit, innocent.

Le prêtre commença à parler … Un long discours. Les mains de Gabrielle devenaient de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure que le discours avançait. Elle entendit vaguement Perdicas dire amoureusement « Je le veux » et lui passer une bague quelconque à son doigt. Elle sentit l'anneau peser, l'emprisonnant, l'étouffant. Le prêtre lui posa ensuite la question tant attendue. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lut de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Perdicas. Lila lui tendait l'anneau, stressée elle aussi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regardait tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Elle faillit suffoquer et sentit ses poumons se compresser. Tout devint flou autour de Gabrielle et elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle. Lila lâcha la bague et rattrapa de justesse sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol. Elle posa ensuite une main sur le front de Gabrielle. Il était trempé et brûlant.

Demandez une suite ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Gabrielle entendit la voix de sa sœur l'appeler plusieurs fois puis elle entendit un drôle de son … Une sorte de cri. Elle se sentit déposée sur le sol froid, à moitié consciente, puis elle entendit Lila crier. Sur qui, elle ne le savait pas. Une voix grave, posée, mais glaciale répondit à sa sœur. Celle-ci cria à nouveau. Elle ne prit pleinement conscience de ce qui arrivait que lorsque sa vision redevint claire et qu'elle reprit connaissance. Ce qu'elle vit la fit trembler. Une multitude de guerriers se battait autour d'elle. Se battre était un bien grand mot. Les villageois n'avaient aucune chance de ne pas être capturés ou tués. Tout le village allait être détruit. Toute son enfance. Lila était devant elle et lui tournait le dos, bras écartés. Elle faisait face à une guerrière aux cheveux de jais et au regard aussi glacial que sa voix. Elle frissonna. La guerrière sourit sadiquement à Lila et lui lança un regard de braise malgré les deux saphirs froids qu'elle avait à la place des yeux. Lila ne trembla pas. Gabrielle, elle, sentit sn cœur battre à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler entre ses seins. Elle commença à trembler devant ce sourire sournois et ces yeux tueurs. Elle fût bien contente d'être déjà au sol. Si elle n'y était pas déjà avant l'apparition de la terreur aux yeux bleus, elle y aurait de toute façon été après.

L : Je ne te laisserai pas la prendre comme esclave Xena. On te connait. Quand ils deviennent tes esclaves, ils le restent jusqu'à leur mort.

X : Comme tous les esclaves. Je ne vois pas ce que je fais en plus ou en moins. En plus, mes esclaves sont bien traités. Pas comme certains autres seigneurs de guerre.

Gabrielle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part … Mais oui. L'impératrice elle-même ! Elle avait même entendu qu'elle prévoyait de se marier avec César dans quelques mois. Ses crimes étaient odieux. Elle rasait des villages entiers qui avaient osé lui résister, ne laissant aucune âme qui vive, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants.

L : Je ne te laisserai pas prendre notre liberté.

X : (Xena laissa échapper un rire et fit tourner son épée) Alors, ce sera votre vie. C'est bien dommage car la petite derrière toi m'aurait rapporté gros.

Gabrielle devait réagir. Elle voyait bien que si Lila continuait à provoquer cette Xena, elles mourraient toutes les deux.

Elle se releva alors et fit face à la terreur elle-même. Elle posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et parla de sa voix tremblante.

G : Arrête Lila !

L : (se retournant vars sa sœur) Mais Gab …

G : (elle la coupa) Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer.

Xena baissa son arme et mit sa tête de côté, amusée par cette petite blondinette.

G : (à Xena) Prenez-moi comme esclave. Je vous jure que je ne tenterai jamais de m'échapper. Mais laissez Lila, ma famille, mes amis et le village en paix.  
Xena demanda à ses guerriers d'arrêter le combat et Gabrielle fit de même avec les villageois.

X : Tu m'en demande beaucoup … Intéressant mais pas aussi amusant ! Ta famille et tes amis peuvent se négocier mais tout le village, non.

G : Bien. Je vous écrirai sur un parchemin le nom de ma famille et de mes amis.

X : Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! Mais si tu dis que tu n'essayeras jamais de t'échapper ou de te retourner contre moi, je veux un document écrit.

Normalement, elle ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement. Mais l'idée d'avoir une esclave qui ne se rebellerait pas et de, pour une fois, épargner quelques personnes – ce qui remonterait sa côte auprès de son peuple - la décida à signer le parchemin qu'avait fait Gabrielle et à le donner aux villageois. Celle-ci signa en retour un autre parchemin qu'elle remit à Xena. Cette dernière prit prestement le bout de papier et le rangea entre ses deux seins, dans son armure.

X : Tu es à moi maintenant et tu vas me suivre gentiment avec le reste du village.

G : Mais …

X : (elle la coupa) Oui je sais. Que ceux qui ne sont pas de tes amis ou de ta famille.

Elle fit signe à ses soldats de prendre ceux qu'elle avait négociés et de les attacher.

G : Je veux dire au revoir à ma famille.

X : Fais … mais vite. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Gabrielle regarda tristement sa sœur, la prit dans ses bras, puis dit au revoir à chaque personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'allait probablement plus jamais revoir. Elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise mais elle avait sauvé une grande partie du village en agissant de la sorte. Oui. Elle l'avait fait pour le bien d'une grande majorité. Maintenant, elle allait voir ce que la terreur aux yeux bleus allait lui faire faire. Laver le sol ? Sûrement. Lui apporter à manger lors des dîners ? Peut-être. En tout cas, à partir de ce moment, elle n'était plus libre …

* * *

Donnez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait ...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Ça faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient jour et nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle regarda encore une fois derrière elle. Les autres esclaves attachés les uns aux autres n'en pouvaient plus non plus. Les hommes de la conquérante les avaient tous habillés, y compris elle, d'un morceau de tissu qui les grattait. Ils leur avaient enlevé leurs vêtements sans pudeur et les avaient laissés au village. La conquérante avait prit tous ses bijoux y compris les bijoux de sa mère.

Une femme tomba de fatigue derrière elle, faisant tomber les quelques personnes devant et derrière elle. Gabrielle manqua aussi de tomber mais enfonça ses pieds nus dans le sol, s'y cramponnant pour aider à relever ceux qui étaient derrière elle. Le lien de fer à sa gorge lui brûlait. Ses poignets, attachés derrière son dos au moyen de chaînes lui faisaient mal. La femme qui était tombée ne se relevait pas malgré l'aide des esclaves autour d'elle qui s'étaient tous relevés très difficilement.

La conquérante descendit de son cheval à la crinière blanche et à la robe beige. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la femme gisant à terre, la fusillant de ses yeux terrifiants.

Gabrielle osa prendre la parole. Il le fallait !

G : Madame la conquérante.

Celle-ci stoppa net sa marche et se tourna vers l'esclave qui avait osé lui parler.

Gabrielle ravala sa salive. Oh elle avait fait une erreur. Elle allait payer.

La guerrière s'avança vers Gabrielle et la regarda de haut, obligeant son esclave à baisser les yeux.

X : Comment oses-tu, esclave, parler à la conquérante ?

Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas répondre.

X : Bien. Je préfère ça.

Elle se retourna vers la femme qui gisait toujours au sol et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et releva la tête de la femme du bout de son épée.

Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux et se décida à parler.

G : Nous sommes tous crevés. Nous allons mourir si nous ne dormons pas. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer.

La conquérante se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Gabrielle sentit la tranche de l'épée sur sa gorge. La conquérante était derrière elle.

X : (elle cria) Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Mais Gabrielle continua.

G : Nous sommes à bout de force. Si on ne s'arrête pas, vous ne pourrez plus rien tirer de nous.

La conquérante appuya sur la gorge de son esclave qui gémit. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

X : (en murmurant) Tu as peut-être un peu raison. Je ne vais pas abîmer ma marchandise.

Elle enleva l'épée de la gorge de Gabrielle qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

La conquérante s'approcha de la femme à terre, lui souleva à nouveau le menton avec la pointe de son épée, regarda sa proie dans les yeux et lui dit sèchement :

X : Relève-toi !

La femme tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt. Gabrielle fit un pas en avant, voulant l'aider. La conquérante se retourna, pointa son épée vers Gabrielle et la regarda froidement. Elle l'avait bien fait comprendre. On n'aide personne. Elle s'intéressa à nouveau à la femme étendue sur le sol et ne lui dit qu'un seul mot.

X : Prie !

La femme la regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait prier. La conquérante la prit par le bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

Ce qui suivit terrifia Gabrielle. La guerrière serra le pommeau de son épée et enfonça la lame sans émotion dans le ventre de la femme. Du sang coula de la bouche de la victime de la conquérante. Gabrielle laissa échapper un cri. Celle qu'on appelait Xena la conquérante mit son pied sur le thorax de la femme et enleva son épée. La femme chuta lourdement sur le sol. Gabrielle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la guerrière. Celle-ci commença à rigoler. Un rire glaçant.

* * *

**REVIEWS** s'il vous plait ;)  
Ça vous plait toujours ? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III  
**

X : (à l'intention de ses hommes) Ramassez-moi ce corps. Il se vide de son sang et je n'ai pas envie de salir mes autres esclaves … Et allez me nettoyer mon épée.  
Hommes de Xena : (en cœur) Oui chef.

Le bras droit de Xena désigna deux de ses hommes pour retirer le corps des chaînes et encore un autre pour aller nettoyer l'épée de sa chef.  
Gabrielle déglutit.  
La conquérante s'approcha d'elle, le sourire toujours scotché sur ses lèvres.

X : (murmurant à Gabrielle) Je déteste qu'un esclave ait raison.

Gabrielle se pétrifia. C'était de sa faute si la femme était morte !

X : (criant pour se faire entendre) Je vous accorde une pause de quelques heures pour dormir. On partira au petit matin. Le prochain qui tombe, je le tue. Je n'aime pas que mes esclaves soient faibles !

Gabrielle s'allongea sur le sol, les poignets toujours liés derrière le dos. La conquérante avait enlevé l'anneau de fer à la gorge de ses esclaves. Elle commanda à ses hommes de surveiller les esclaves pendant qu'elle allait se nettoyer. Elle était couverte de sang.  
Gabrielle tomba assez vite dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Xena, après avoir organisé les tours de garde et la surveillance des esclaves pour la nuit, se dirigea vers le lac. Elle retira son armure, le cuir qui était en dessous et tout le reste de ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau. Elle sentit l'eau fraîche glisser sur sa peau et finir par l'entourer. Un bon bain du soir la revigorait. Elle se laissa aller dans l'eau et détendit ses muscles qui étaient restés crispés toute la journée. C'était fatiguant d'être elle. Elle devait toujours s'entraîner pour être au top de la forme et paraître de glace devant ses hommes pour asseoir son autorité sur eux. Elle faisait la même chose avec ses esclaves. La seule personne devant qui elle était plus ou moins elle-même était César. Elle allait se marier avec lui dans quelques mois. La date n'était pas encore fixée. Elle l'aimait bien mais s'en servait surtout pour dominer son peuple. Elle avait toujours eu envie de conquérir la Grèce. Alors, quand César lui avait donné son armée personnelle, elle avait commencé sa conquête. Poteidaia était un des derniers villages à conquérir. Elle avait déjà marché victorieusement sur Athènes. Sa victoire était entrée dans la légende. Elle avait bien combattu. Il ne restait que Spartes sur son chemin. Evidemment, les quelques villages aux alentours allaient être faciles à battre mais Spartes serait un vrai défi. Quand elle en aurait fini avec le Grèce, il ne lui resterait plus rien à conquérir à moins qu'elle ne s'attaque au grand Empire du Milieu. Le mettre à genoux devant le pouvoir de Rome allait être un grand défi. Oh ça oui. Elle qui ne rêvait que de combats allait être servie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Elle attendit dans l'eau quelques minutes en plus puis alla se rhabiller. Elle attendit le coucher de soleil. Elle avait toujours adoré les levers et les couchers de soleil. Mais aucun de ses hommes ou de ses esclaves ne devait la voir admirer le ciel. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.  
Le ciel se teinta de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Des striures orange se mélangeaient aux striures jaunes et rouges qui se mélangeaient au ciel de plus en plus bleu. Bientôt, le ciel ne fût plus que bleu et noir. Des taches lumineuses parsemèrent le ciel. Xena s'était toujours demandée ce qu'étaient ces points lumineux. Une fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit que c'était les Dieux qui voulaient faire plaisir aux hommes en leur offrant un magnifique spectacle à regarder. Un autre lui avait dit que les Dieux avaient mis des points de repère dans le ciel pour guider les voyageurs. Elle ne savait pas quelle théorie croire. Elle prit son fourreau qui portait son épée et le mit à sa taille. Un de ses hommes la lui avait ramenée toute propre. Elle aurait très bien pu la nettoyer toute seule – elle aurait été mieux nettoyée – mais il fallait instaurer un règne de terreur et de respect. Elle soupira, remit son masque impassible et rentra au camp.

Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut, un cou de pied dans le ventre. Il faisait encore noir mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.  
La conquérante s'adressa à ses esclaves quand tout ceux-ci furent attachés ensemble au moyen d'anneaux de fer enserrant leur cou. Gabrielle avait été placée en tête de file, juste derrière le cheval de la conquérante.

X : Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez bien où l'on va comme ça. On va vers Athènes ou je pourrai rejoindre le reste de mon armée. Je vous vendrai là bas. J'ai un joli château qui accueillera certains d'entre vous.

La conquérante regarda Gabrielle, un sourire méchant accroché à ses lèvres. Celle-ci déglutit et baissa la tête. Etre l'esclave de la conquérante allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle aurait voulu être vendue car elle aurait peut-être pu, au bout d'un certain temps, être affranchie. Mais avec la conquérante, elle ne le sera jamais.

X : En route !

La conquérante monta sur son cheval et le fit avancer. La marche harassante reprit de plus belle. Mais Xena laissa ses esclaves et ses hommes se reposer chaque soir. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre de l'argent.  
Trois semaines plus tard, le nombre d'esclaves avait triplé. Gabrielle était toujours en tête de file. Elle n'avait comme paysage à longueur de journée que le dos de la guerrière et ses longs cheveux soyeux tombant sur son armure. Elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps ils allaient arriver à Athènes. Elle sentait déjà que ses jambes étaient devenues plus fortes. Ses bras aussi avaient pris des muscles à force de les serrer dans son dos et d'aider les autres esclaves à ne pas tomber. Ses abdominaux s'étaient endurcis de devoir se relever sans utiliser ses bras. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus hâlée à marcher au soleil. Le pire qu'elle avait à supporter, c'était de ne prendre son bain qu'une fois par semaine. Elle adorait quand ils pouvaient prendre leur bain car les hommes de la conquérante leurs enlevaient toutes leurs attaches. Elle pouvait alors se décoincer les épaules et se détendre. Le seul problème, c'est que la conquérante restait là, à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des esclaves. Elle allait alors dans l'eau avec son morceau de tissu comme vêtement et ne l'enlevait qu'une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'on ne voyait pas son corps nu. Elle nettoyait ensuite son vêtement et le mettait sur une pierre pour qu'il sèche. Elle ne s'aventurait jamais où elle n'avait pas pied car elle ne savait pas nager. Le seul problème qu'elle avait, s'était de sortir de l'eau et de mettre son vêtement sec. Là, elle était vraiment sans défenses.  
Aujourd'hui allait être le jour du bain. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle avait un mal terrible aux épaules et ne les sentait plus. C'était sans compter ses pieds nus qui souffraient de marcher sans cesse à longueur de journée.  
Elle traîna des pieds ce jour-là. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal terrible. Elle ne vit pas la pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin et trébucha dessus. Elle chuta, emportant quelques autres esclaves avec elle, et cria de douleur. Sa cheville droite lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle sentait son sang battre dans son pied.

* * *

Mais qu'a Gabrielle ? Va-t-elle se faire tuer à cause de sa maladresse ? La suite dans le prochain épisode


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

  
La conquérante se retourna, entendant le cri de sa jeune esclave. Quand elle la vit par terre, elle soupira. Elle allait devoir la tuer. Elle questionna son bras droit, Baltius.

X : Elle est tombée de fatigue ?

B : Non Xena. Je crois qu'elle a chuté à cause d'une pierre.

X : Ah. Je ne serai pas obligée de tuer un autre esclave. Si c'était de fatigue, j'aurais dû la tuer. Je n'accepte pas la faiblesse.

Gabrielle continuait de crier. Elle sanglota en même temps. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle espérait que sa bêtise ne la fasse pas tuer.

X : Bon. Je vais devoir aller voir ce qu'elle a. Pause pour tout le monde.

La conquérante s'approcha de son esclave et la détacha.

X : (s'adressant à tous les esclaves) Vous tous, assis. Repos le temps que je la soigne.

Xena s'approcha de Gabrielle et commença à lui parler.

X : Tu as mal où ?

G : L … Là.

Elle montra sa cheville droite. Elle commençait à enfler et à devenir bleue.  
Xena tira la tête. Ça n'annonçait rien de beau.

X : Il faut rafraîchir tout ça. Je vais prendre des bandages pour garder ton pied sans bouger et je t'amènerai après au lac. On y était presque.

G : Merci.

Oups. Elle avait osé parler à la conquérante. Celle-ci la regarda, eut un moment d'hésitation, puis …

X : De rien.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La conquérante elle-même lui avait dit « de rien » ! Elle vit celle-ci partir, visiblement gênée. Il ne lui fallut qu'une à deux minutes pour revenir avec tout le nécessaire. Elle avait même préparé un baume avec des plantes qu'elle avait mit dans une feuille puis dans un de ses sacs accrochés au cheval.

X : Baltius ?

Son bras droit arriva très rapidement.

X : Je vais au lac pour soigner l'esclave. Rejoignez-moi à votre rythme. Mais laisse leur quelques minutes pour se reposer avant de continuer.

B : Oui Xena !

La conquérante s'avança vers Gabrielle, mit un de ses bras sous les aisselles de Gabrielle et l'autre dans le creux de ses jambes puis la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Elle mit Gabrielle à l'avant de son cheval, le pied surélevé et monta derrière elle.

X : Aller Argo.

Gabrielle manqua de glisser de la selle quand Argo dû sauter au dessus d'un arbre renversé. Mais la conquérante la rattrapa et posa sa main sur le ventre de son esclave pour la retenir.

X : On devrait y arriver dans cinq minutes si je ne me trompe pas.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux. Non seulement, sa presque chute avait réveillé une douleur encore plus forte dans sa cheville mais son corps était maintenant collé à celui de la conquérante. Elle sentit le cuir frotter contre son dos tout endolori. Elle faillit vomir à cette pensée mais se retint. Après tout, elle se serait peut-être fait plus mal encore si la conquérante ne l'avait pas rattrapée.  
Celle-ci avait sentit le corps de la jeune femme quitter la selle lors du saut d'Argo. Elle l'avait alors tout simplement retenue et avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Gabrielle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ce geste les avait rapprochées sur la selle. Elle sentit son ventre se réchauffer. Sa main était à la limite de trembler. Heureusement, le lac n'était plus très loin.  
Elle sauta d'Argo puis souleva son esclave de son fidèle destrier. Elle la déposa doucement au bord de l'eau, sur un ponton en bois et découvrit l'étendue des dégâts. Sa cheville était carrément bleue et avait doublé de volume.

X : Ta cheville est cassée. Je vais devoir remettre en place les os.

Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux à la dernière phrase.

X : Tiens-toi prête …

Gabrielle entendit sa cheville craquer et une douleur fulgurante remonta jusqu' à son genoux. Elle vida tout l'air de ses poumons en criant. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne devait pas paraître faible devant la conquérante sinon, elle serait à sa merci.  
Celle-ci serra les dents quand elle entendit le cri. Ça devait faire mal. Elle passa ensuite de l'eau froide sur le pied de Gabrielle.  
L'eau froide faisait tellement de bien que Gabrielle se déplaça sur ses mains pour être plus près de l'eau et mit tout son pied dans l'eau. Xena la laissa faire.

X : Je te laisse quelques minutes. Il faut que tu laisses ton pied dans l'eau.

Xena revint peu de temps après et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son esclave avait disparu.

* * *

Commentaires s'il vous plait ^^ ... J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ;)


	7. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que mes suites sont courtes mais comme il y aura au moins un quarantaine de suites, ça va, vous aurez de la lecture ^^_

_Désolée, j'avais mis la même suite ...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Elle regarda là où elle l'avait laissée et en déduisit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir fuit par la terre. Il n'y avait aucune goutte d'eau sur le ponton. Par l'eau non plus. Elle n'aurait pas pu nager avec sa cheville dans cet état. C'est là, qu'elle vit quelques bulles d'air remonter à la surface. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux et plongea toute habillée dans l'eau. Elle en ressortit trempée, avec dans ses bras Gabrielle. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle la mit sur le ponton et monta à son tour dessus. Elle lui prit le pouls de son esclave au poignet et soupira de soulagement. Son cœur battait toujours mais, malheureusement, elle ne respirait plus. Elle entreprit alors de lui souffler de l'air dans ses poumons et de lui faire un massage cardiaque.  
Gabrielle recracha toute l'eau présente dans ses poumons et toussota. Xena la redressa et passa un bras en dessous de son dos pour la soutenir. Gabrielle regarda la conquérante dans les yeux et découvrit deux bleus remplis d'émotion. La conquérante était donc capable d'avoir des émotions. Bon à savoir.  
Xena tomba sur deux émeraudes belles à en mourir et n'arriva plus à bouger.  
Gabrielle détourna le regard quand les deux opales se firent trop insistantes. Elle commença à trembler de froid dans ses vêtements trempés.  
Xena réagit tout de suite en se levant et en allant chercher une couverture dans un de ses sacs. Déshabille-toi et réchauffe-toi là dedans.

G : De … devant vous ?  
X : (soupirant) Non … Je vais chercher le baume et les bandages qui sont dans une des sacoches d'Argo. J'attendrai une minute. Pas plus. Si tu n'es pas dans la couverture, tant pis.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et la conquérante partit vers Argo. Elle prit le baume et les bandages et les déposa sur sa selle. Elle chercha autre chose dans son sac et quand elle l'eût trouvé, elle décida que la minute était passée. Elle prit le baume et ce qu'elle venait de trouver en main et se retourna vers la blessée. Gabrielle était déjà dans la couverture mais tremblait toujours.

X : Ton habit ?

Gabrielle le montra du doigt. Xena déposa ses affaires sur le ponton et prit l'habit de son esclave. Elle le mit à plat sur une pierre noire et revint vers Gabrielle. Elle demanda ensuite à Gabrielle de lui donner son pied.  
Gabrielle se laissa faire quand la conquérante s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit le pied. Cette dernière étala avec délicatesse le baume sur la cheville de son esclave. Gabrielle serra les dents et les poings tellement elle avait mal.  
Xena savait que se casser la cheville faisait très mal. Elle en avait fait les frais. C'est pour ça qu'elle y allait doucement avec son esclave.

X : En fait … Tu t'appelles comment ?

Gabrielle était surprise que la conquérante lui pose la question.

G : Gabrielle.

Xena hocha la tête, contente de l'information qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle lui banda ensuite la cheville de façon à immobiliser l'endroit douloureux. Quand tout ça fut fini, elle sortit de derrière son dos une robe.

X : C'est pour le chemin jusqu'à Athènes. Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine mais j'ai senti tout à l'heure que le vêtement que je t'avais donné grattait. Il n'est pas très confortable.  
G : Vous voulez dire que …  
X : Oui. Tu le porteras au lieu du vieux chiffon.

Gabrielle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle serait à la merci de la conquérante si elle acceptait quelque chose d'elle. Mais le fait de ne plus devoir porter cette vieille loque qui lui servait de vêtement était vraiment alléchant.

G : Non merci. Je risque d'attirer la colère des autres esclaves.  
X : Tu es obligée !  
G : Si c'est comme ça, alors je suis d'accord.

Xena lui sourit, contente qu'elle porte la robe. Gabrielle était de plus en plus étonnée. Elle savait donc aussi sourire. Et pas que méchamment ! Elle eut encore un frisson et resserra la couverture autour d'elle.  
Xena avait tellement envie de se mettre derrière elle et de la serrer jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrêtent mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle devait garder son autorité. Et si Gabrielle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir une emprise sur elle, elle s'en servirait sans problème. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa crédibilité !


	8. Chapter 7

Merci pour les commentaires ;)

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

X : Tu termines de te sécher puis tu mets la robe. Je vais quand même reprendre l'autre vêtement.

Elle se leva, alla chercher la loque qui était maintenant sèche et la mit dans un des sacs d'Argo. Elle jeta la feuille qui lui avait servi à transporter le baume et revint vers Gabrielle qui terminait de s'habiller. Xena laissa aller ses yeux sur l'épaule dénudée de son esclave. Le tissu la recouvrit rapidement. La conquérante respira un grand coup puis marcha vers Gabrielle.

X : Tu restes sur le ponton et tu ne t'enfuis pas.

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

X : Bien.

Elle se déshabilla devant Gabrielle puis fit un parfait plongeon dans l'eau. Gabrielle détourna d'abord les yeux puis se risqua à regarder. Elle fut alors subjuguée par la beauté de la conquérante et ne put détacher ses yeux de ce corps musclé et hâlé. Quand Xena fût complètement dans l'eau, Gabrielle se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas pudique. Tant mieux. Mais à quoi venait-elle de penser ? Elle ne devait pas tomber à la merci de cette femme. C'est quand même une guerrière sanguinaire qui te tuera au moindre faux pas.  
Elle regarda quand même la conquérante nager. Elle nageait si bien ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre. Non. Impossible. Mais qu'imaginait-elle ?

La guerrière sortit de l'eau après une bonne demi-heure de relaxation. Elle avait réussi à troubler la petite blondinette. Elle sourit. Ca avait fait de l'effet. Elle avait fait ses plus belles nages pour l'impressionner. Ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant allait liquéfier la petite blonde. Elle en était sûre. Elle sortit de l'eau et prit la couverture qui se trouvait à quelques petits mètres de Gabrielle. Elle lui sourit puis mit la couverture sur elle pour se réchauffer. Elle l'aurait à sa merci à Athènes. Elle lui obéirait sans rechigner. Xena s'assit près de Gabrielle et mit sa tête en arrière, profitant du soleil.

Gabrielle ne l'avait à aucun moment quittée du regard. Elle était pétrifiée et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle était presque choquée. Elle tourna sa tête vers le large pour se concentrer sur autre chose mais elle n'y arriva pas et tourna à nouveau sa tête vers la conquérante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa gorge. Ils s'en détournèrent aussitôt. Son ventre brûlait intérieurement mais elle repoussa ce feu. Elle le fait exprès. Non. Elle ne m'aura pas à sa merci. Je ne ferai pas tout ce qu'elle dira. Elle aura du fil à retordre avec moi ! C'est décidé.  
Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Mais ne détourna pas les yeux du lac.

X : Alors. Tu admires le paysage ?

G : Oui. Mais je suis déçue. Je pensais que les arbres étaient super beaux. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ils sont assez moches. Ils ont des maladies ou ont des branches cassées.

La conquérante grogna, comprenant le sous-entendu, puis se leva, allant s'habiller autre part. Elle l'avait cherché cette réflexion(réflection) … à elle aussi faire des sous-entendus. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça.

Gabrielle sourit au grognement de la conquérante. Un point pour moi, zéro pour elle.

Xena revint quelques minutes après, secouant ses cheveux pour les sécher. Elle finit de les sécher avec sa couverture puis alla vers Argo, prit quelque chose dans une de ses sacoches et vint s'asseoir près de Gabrielle.

X : Brosse-moi les cheveux.

Demandé comme ça … pensa-t-elle.  
Elle prit la brosse et se mit plus ou moins à genoux derrière la conquérante.

Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Elle commença à les brosser et démêla tous les cheveux, devant parfois les prendre individuellement avec ses mains pour pouvoir défaire les nœuds.

G : Vos cheveux sont magnifiques, madame.  
X : (rougissant) Merci.

Elle était heureuse que son esclave soit derrière elle comme ça, elle ne la voyait pas rougir. Elle appréciait chaque coup de brosse donné par cette dernière.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Xena mit sa main sur le manche de la brosse et par la même occasion sur la main de Gabrielle pour arrêter le brossage. Gabrielle rougit quand le regard de Xena se posa sur sa main. Elle lâcha a prise sur la brosse tandis que Xena la prenait.


	9. Chapter 8

_Désolée, chapitre assez petit. Vous en aurez sûrement un demain ;)_

_Merci pour vos commentaires _

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

X : Je crois que c'est assez. Mes cheveux ont été brossés pour des jours.

Gabrielle lui sourit.

X : A toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas avoir une esclave qui a les cheveux en bataille.

Gabrielle était surprise.  
C'était au tour de la conquérante de lui brosser les cheveux. Elle les brossa en faisant bien attention à ne pas en arracher un seul. Quelques-uns de ses doigts se perdirent dans le cou de la blonde qui frissonna à chacun des contacts avec la peau de la conquérante.

X : Je vois que ta peau a bronzé pendant le voyage.

G : Oui madame. C'est exact.

X : Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça.

Elle avait dit cette phrase dans son oreille tel un murmure ; elle l'avait dit avec une voix suave, lui faisant rater un battement. Mais elle tint tête et ne répondit qu'un simple « merci madame ».

Xena ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blondinette n'avait pas encore plié. Elle plierait, ça oui. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle lui résisterait aussi longtemps. Ca allait être un chouette jeu.

Baltius arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec tous les autres esclaves attachés comme des bêtes. Xena se leva et alla l'aider à détacher les esclaves.

X : (criant sur les esclaves) A genoux ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du bain. Vous puez tellement que vous allez nous faire repérer à des kilomètres.

Tous les esclaves baissèrent la tête mais un homme assez musclé répondit à la conquérante. C'était un des nouveaux.

H : Peut-être que si vous nous autorisiez à nous laver plus souvent, on sentirait moins.

La conquérante tourna la tête vers cet esclave mal éduqué.

X : Peut-être que j'ai besoin de t'éduquer toi.  
Gabrielle suivait toute la scène des yeux, assise sur un coin de pelouse, attachée à un arbre par le cou.

La conquérante prit son esclave par la peau du cou et le releva en une fois. L'homme osa la regarder dans les yeux. Il venait de commettre une grave erreur. Elle le fusilla du regard et lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Il resta debout malgré le choc. Elle lui envoya un crochet du droit puis le rua de coup une fois qu'il était à terre. Elle arrêta les coups quand elle jugea qu'elle l'avait assez puni.

X : (parlant à tous les esclaves) Que cette loque serve d'exemple. On ne se plaint pas à la conquérante ni à ses hommes. On ne lui répond pas. On lui obéit. (parlant à son esclave gisant à terre) As-tu compris ?

Il ne répondit pas mais le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, la fusillant du regard, la bouche en sang.

X : (s'adressant à nouveau à tous ses esclaves) Dernière chose … On ne regarde ni la conquérante ni ses hommes dans les yeux !

Elle releva son esclave puis l'attacha à un arbre et lui donna vingt coups de fouet. Gabrielle n'arrivait plus à regarder cette horreur. Le dos de l'homme n'était plus que du sang. Ses jambes tremblaient. Miraculeusement, il tenait toujours debout.  
Gabrielle ne comprenait pas. La conquérante l'avait regardée dans les yeux et elle n'avait pas souffert pour ça. C'est peut-être parce que c'était la conquérante qui l'avait regardée dans les yeux et pas l'inverse.

Xena arrêta de torturer son esclave et le détacha. Elle le jeta ensuite dans l'eau.

X : Vous tous … Vous avez une demi-journée pour vous laver et vous reposer. On reprend la marche vers la fin de la journée.

Xena donna son fouet à un de ses hommes qui alla le nettoyer. Elle alla s'asseoir à quelques mètres de Gabrielle et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme. Gabrielle la regardait avec dégoût. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à quelqu'un pour le plaisir ? Elle se risqua à poser une question à la conquérante.


	10. Chapter 9

_Merci à __**prince-ninou**__ et __**angy78**__ pour leurs reviews._

* * *

_Je pense que certains vont me tuer ^^_

_Nouveau personnage ..._

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

G : Madame la conquérante ?

X : Oui ?

G : Est-ce que je pourrais aller soigner l'esclave qui s'est plaint ? Si on ne le soigne pas, il attrapera une maladie et vous n'en tirerez pas un bon prix.

Il fallait jouer dans son sens. Parler d'argent et de vente. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle accepterait.

La conquérante grogna. Son esclave avait une fois de plus raison.

X : Très bien. Va le soigner !

Elle se leva et détacha le cou de Gabrielle. Celle-ci passa sa main à l'endroit ou ça lui faisait mal puis essaya de se lever. Elle n'y arriva pas.

X : Va jusqu'au ponton. Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de t'amener l'esclave. Je vais chercher une éponge.

Gabrielle arriva tant bien que mal à aller au bord de l'eau et s'assit, épuisée. L'esclave était déjà là. Il la regarda bizarrement. La conquérante arriva avec l'éponge et la jeta aux pieds de Gabrielle puis s'en alla. La jeune esclave prit l'éponge et la plongea dans l'eau.

G : Montre-moi ton dos s'il te plait.

L'homme s'exécuta. Gabrielle passa un premier coup d'éponge et vit les muscles du dos de l'homme se contracter sous la douleur.

H : Tu n'es pas comme les autres. La conquérante te tient à l'écart et tu portes une robe.

G : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas privilégiée. Tu as sans doute vu que je m'était fais mal aujourd'hui.

H : Oui. Je crois que c'était ta cheville.

G : Oui. Elle est cassée.

H : Ouille.

G : Oui. Elle m'a emmenée au lac et a remit les os en place puis a nettoyé et soigné ma blessure. Elle a ensuite mit des bandages dessus pour l'immobiliser. Elle m'a ensuite obligée à porter la robe. Je ne voulais pas car j'allais attirer la colère des autres esclaves mais je n'avais pas le choix. En plus, la robe est confortable et ne gratte pas.

H : Elle est très jolie en tout cas. Elle appartient à la conquérante ?

G : Je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle a peut-être volé la robe dans un des villages qu'elle a détruits … Tu peux te mettre sur le ventre s'il te plait ? J'aurai plus facile à nettoyer tes blessures.

H : Oui sans problème … La conquérante … Elle t'a soignée comme ça ? Sans rien te demander en retour ?

G : Ben je dois porter la robe maintenant et j'ai dû lui brosser les cheveux.

Elle ne voulait pas dire que la conquérante pouvait faire preuve d'une quelconque gentillesse. Il ne fallait pas le dire sinon ça allait retomber sur elle. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait révéler la gentillesse qui était en elle. Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander pour le moment. Et voilà … Elle repensait à nouveau à faire le bien alors que ce n'était qu'une guerrière sans pitié.

H : Oui. Ca m'aurait étonné.

G : C'est quoi ton nom ?

H : Prométhée.

G : Comme …

P : (en souriant) Oui. Comme le grand Prométhée … Celui qui nous a donné le feu et la possibilité de guérir de nos blessures.

G : J'adore ce nom.

P : Merci. Et toi ?

G : Gabrielle. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Gab ou Gaby. Tu peux aussi le faire.

P : C'est un très joli prénom.

G : (rougissant) Merci … Et voilà, c'est fini. J'ai vu que tu as déjà prit ton bain donc je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de mettre de l'eau sur tes lèvres.

Il se remit assit, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

P : Mais pourquoi elle te garde à part ?

G : Je ne sais pas.

P : Tu vas faire comment pour marcher ?

G : Ca je ne le sais pas encore … On le verra ce soir … Tu sais, tu ferais bien de lui obéir.

P : Mais j'ai tellement envie de lui répondre !

G : Tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Une femme s'est fait tuée car j'avais décidé de parler à la conquérante, de me plaindre.

P : Mais c'est horrible !

G : Oui. Mais la femme était déjà morte de fatigue. Elle était déjà au sol. Même si je n'avais pas parlé, elle se serait fait tuer. La conquérante n'accepte pas la fragilité. Au moins, on a eu ce que j'ai demandé. On a pu se reposer. Avant, on ne faisait pas une seule pose. On ne dormait pas. Et ça a duré pendant des jours et des jours.

Gabrielle baissa sa tête.

G : Je me souviens du rictus sur les lèvres de la conquérante quand elle l'a tuée.

P : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne la verras bientôt plus. Quand elle te vendra, tu seras débarrassée d'elle.

Gabrielle laissa échapper une larme.

G : Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais devenir son esclave.

P : N'en sois pas si sûre. C'est peut-être une mauvaise intuition.

G : J'ai fait un marché avec elle. Elle épargnait une partie du village et je devenais son esclave … J'ai signé un papier comme quoi je ne tenterais jamais de m'enfuir. Je suis coincée.

P : Tu as marchandé avec elle et tu as sauvé une partie de ton village ? Mais c'est héroïque !

Gabrielle frotta ses larmes et sourit.

G : Je ne crois pas.

P : Mais si.

Il frotta d'une main les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur les joues de Gabrielle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il resta accroché au doux regard de l'esclave en face de lui.

P : Tu as de magnifiques yeux !

Elle rougit encore une fois.

G : Merci. Toi aussi.

P : Ca m'étonnerait. C'est moche le brun.

G : Non ! C'est profond. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont noisettes en plus.

Elle lui sourit.

P : Merci Gabrielle.

G : J'ai déjà dit …

P : (la coupant) Je préfère Gabrielle.

G : Ah bon ?

P : (lui souriant) Oui. C'est très joli comme prénom. Je l'ai déjà dit.

Soudain, Gabrielle se fit soulever du sol.

* * *

Mais que va-t-il arriver à Gabrielle ? ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre plus petit désolée ...

* * *

**Chapitre X**

X : Je crois que c'est fini !

Xena n'avait pas aimé voir l'esclave faire rougir son esclave à elle. C'est elle qui devait la faire rougir. Elle n'avait pas tout entendu mais elle avait vu Gabrielle pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et elle n'avait pas aimé ça. Mais pourquoi, maintenant, elle s'intéressait à ses esclaves. C'était du n'importe quoi.

G : Oui madame la Conquérante. J'ai fini de nettoyer ses blessures. Il n'attrapera pas de maladies … A mon avis.

X : J'espère pour toi. (elle regarda en direction de Prométhée) Quand à toi, fais attention. Je te surveille. (regardant les deux) Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour vous reposer avant qu'on ne reparte … Toi. (dit-elle en montrant Gabrielle du doigt) Suis-moi.

G : Oui madame la conquérante. A vos ordres.

Gabrielle sourit à Prométhée et lui souffla dans l'oreille « Bonne nuit ». Il hocha la tête en souriant. Xena se retourna.

X : Aller … Moi aussi je veux me reposer avant de reprendre la marche.

Gabrielle la suivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais trébucha. Prométhée faillit se lever mais la conquérante l'avait déjà rattrapée. Elle était à genoux, en dessous de Gabrielle et lui soutenait le dos avec une main. Elle soupira.

X : Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

G : C'est que, madame la conquérante, je n'arrive pas à marcher avec ma cheville cassée.

X : On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ce soir. En attendant, je veux que tu te reposes.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête. La conquérante plaça un bras en dessous de l'aisselle de son esclave et l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux et la souleva. Elle l'amena sur le coin de pelouse ou elle était auparavant et la déposa délicatement.

Prométhée n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La conquérante avait aidé Gabrielle et l'avait même portée. Une pointe de jalousie commençait à naître en lui.

X : Je suppose que ça ne servira à rien de t'attacher. Tu ne peux pas marcher. (elle réfléchit quelques instants) Tu monteras avec moi sur Argo ce soir. Et ne discute pas.

G : Oui ma …

X : (énervée) Oh et arrête de m'appeler madame la conquérante. C'est énervant.

G : Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

X : Simplement Xena. Je crois que ça ira. Mais pas devant les autres esclaves. C'est bien compris ?

G : Oui mad … Xena.

X : Ok. Repose-toi.

Gabrielle s'allongea dans l'herbe, face à la conquérante. Celle-ci se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux.  
Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler Xena ! C'est vrai que « madame la conquérante » était un peu énervant. Mais de là à lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom … Mais était-ce son vrai prénom au moins ? Gabrielle pensa ensuite à Prométhée qu'elle avait rencontré aujourd'hui. Il était très gentil. Elle pensa que lui devrait marcher encore et encore avec ses mains attachées dans son dos meurtri. Elle serra les dents. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, fatiguée de la journée.

Xena n'avait pas envie de la réveiller comme ça mais il le fallait si elle voulait conserver son autorité. Elle regarda encore une dernière fois le visage angélique de Gabrielle. Elle regarda ses paupières fermées, bougeant de temps en temps, ses joues rosies par la fraîcheur du matin, ses cheveux d'or tombant sur ses épaules … Elle prépara son pied et donna un coup dans le ventre de son esclave. Elle ne l'avait pas fait fort mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge.


	12. Chapter 11

Je suis sadique ...

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Gabrielle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais l'habitude d'être levée comme ça. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui avait semblé que le coup était un peu moins fort que toutes les autres fois où elle avait dû subir cette façon de lever les esclaves. Elle ouvrit les yeux en une fois et tomba sur deux opales d'abord froides puis de plus en plus douces.

Xena dût détourner ses yeux tellement les émeraudes étaient belles. Elle ne voulait pas que son esclave voie passer de l'émotion dans ses yeux. Il lui fallait de la crédibilité.

X : (à l'attention de ses hommes) Tout le monde est prêt ? Vous les avez déjà attachés ?

Hommes de X. : (en chœur) Oui chef.

X : Ok. On part dans une minute.

Prométhée aurait voulu tuer cette conquérante lorsqu'elle avait frappé Gabrielle. La manière dont elle l'avait regardé juste avant le troublait. Il avait vu passer de l'émotion dans les yeux de la conquérante. Pourtant, elle était connue pour être froide et intransigeante.

X : Lève-toi.

Gabrielle se releva sur un pied, n'osant pas mettre l'autre au sol. Xena la souleva et la mit sur Argo.

X : Garde ton pied en l'air.

Elle alla vérifier toutes les attaches, passa devant Prométhée et le fusilla du regard. Elle revint ensuite vers Argo et sauta agilement derrière Gabrielle. Elle prit les rennes et cria …

X : Aller Argo.

Toute la file se mit à marcher. Tous les esclaves regardaient Gabrielle méchamment. Elle ne marchait pas et avait droit à un vêtement décent. Cela ne leur plaisait pas. Ils lui feraient payer un de ses jours.

Xena mit une main autour de Gabrielle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle guiderait Argo avec l'autre.  
Gabrielle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle devra supporter ça pendant une semaine, le temps d'arriver à Athènes et en supposant qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes sur la route. Non. Il n'y en aura pas. Personne n'oserait barrer le chemin à la conquérante elle-même. On disait qu'elle avait la force de dix hommes et était capable de tuer un homme rien qu'en le regardant. Il y avait aussi son disque de fer magique qui tranchait la tête au premier qui embêtait la conquérante. On racontait aussi qu'elle détenait un pouvoir qui tuait son ennemi dans les trente secondes.

Prométhée vit la conquérante passer son bras autour de Gabrielle. Il grogna mais se tut néanmoins. Il savait que si il faisait une seule petite erreur, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer sur le champ. Cela voulait dire qu'il représentait une menace pour le conquérante. Il ne savait pas quelle menace mais il sourit à cette idée.

Xena sourit à l'idée d'avoir son esclave tout près d'elle pendant une semaine entière. Elle ferait peut-être un peu traîner ses hommes pour avoir un ou deux jours en plus derrière son esclave.


	13. Chapter 12

_Je sens que certains ou certaines ne vont pas apprécier ce passage _

**Chapitre XII**

Baltius : Athènes en vue Xena.

Prométhée laissa échapper une larme. Il ne verrait plus Gabrielle à moins que la conquérante le prenne pour esclave. Mais elle n'allait pas le faire. Sûrement pas. Il avait pu passer chaque soir avec Gabrielle. Elle lui avait raconté de si belles histoires. Elle les racontait avec tellement de vie, tellement de joie qu'il en oubliait son malheur pour un soir. Mais hier soir avait été le dernier. Il ne le savait pas encore. Il ne savait pas encore qu'ils allaient arriver à Athènes dans la journée.

Gabrielle soupira. Elle avait bien aimé ces soirs où elle racontait des histoires à Prométhée, où il la regardait avec des yeux doux. Oh oui. Elle les avait remarqués. Mais elle aussi était tellement bien le soir avec lui. Elle avait bien voulu un soir s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Prométhée mais Xena lui était tombée dessus tout de suite. Elle avait des yeux partout celle-là.

Ils arrivèrent à Athènes vers la fin de l'après-midi. La conquérante mit les esclaves dans un endroit où on les brossait, les nettoyait et masquait les possibles blessures. Ils furent par la suite habillés. On leur dit qu'ils seraient vendus le lendemain matin et qu'ils pouvaient se reposer en attendant.

Baltius entra dans la grande salle pour organiser la vente des esclaves avec la conquérante.

B : Xena … Les esclaves ont été nettoyés, brossés et habillés.

X : A-t-on masqué les blessures ?

B : Oui. Comme vous l'avez dit.

X : Bien. Je vais choisir quelques esclaves pour moi et on vendra les autres au marché demain. J'espère qu'on en tirera un bon prix.

B : Bien sûr Xena ! Vous avez prit les meilleurs esclaves. Je suis sûr que Gurkhan prendra quelques-uns de tes esclaves.

X : J'y compte bien. En plus, ils se sont endurcis pendant le voyage. Il sait comment je fonctionne.

Gabrielle s'approcha de Prométhée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une nuit à passer ensemble. Et c'était bien la seule nuit qu'ils passeront ensemble. D'habitude, Gabrielle dormait près de Xena. Elle s'assit à côté de Prométhée. Il la regarda sans rien dire, les yeux mouillés.

G : Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

P : Je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

G : Peut-être que la conquérante te prendra comme esclave. On se verra alors.

P : Je ne crois pas. Elle me déteste.

Gabrielle essuya les larmes de Prométhée de ses petits doigts et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et posa sa joue contre le haut de sa tête.

G : Et si on allait se coucher ? C'est la seule et dernière fois ou l'on pourra dormir ensemble.

Prométhée sourit puis la souleva. Il la reposa quelques mètres plus loin sur sa couverture et se plaça à côté d'elle.

G : Tu sais, je n'ai plus besoin que tu me portes. Je sais maintenant poser mon pied à terre.

P : (souriant) Je ne préfère pas.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de Gabrielle, la prit par l'épaule et se coucha. Elle le suivit, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et se lovant dans son cou. Il plaça ensuite sa main dans les cheveux d'or et les embrassa.

G : (souriant) Mmm … Continue.

Il caressa ses cheveux, puis le cou, terminant par les hanches. Elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle souleva le haut de Prométhée, dévoilant de parfaits abdominaux. Elle caressa ensuite chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle de son torse.

G : J'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours.

P : A qui le dis-tu ! Pareil. Je changerais juste une petite chose …

G : (intriguée) Quoi ?

_ A suivre _

Je vais me faire tuer ... ^^


	14. Chapter 13

****_Un peu plus long ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

P : Ça …

Il se mit sur le côté, souleva le menton de Gabrielle d'un doigt et captura ses lèvres. Gabrielle porta sa main derrière la tête de Prométhée pour approfondir le baiser et colla son corps à lui. Elle reprit sa respiration et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants. Elle effleura de ses lèvres celles de Prométhée puis ferma ses yeux et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les ouvrit, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle vit des va-et-vient avec ses lèvres puis fit entrer en jeu sa langue. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné puis se détachèrent, à bout de souffle.

P : Je t'aime Gabrielle.

G : Moi aussi.

Elle déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant puis elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Xena passa le matin dans la salle où tous les esclaves dormaient. Elle survola la pièce, cherchant du regard Gabrielle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle la vit dans les bras de Prométhée. La colère monta alors en elle tellement vite qu'elle eut dur à se retenir de le tuer.

X : (entre ses dents) Je les laisse une nuit et voilà ce qui se passe … J'aurais dû tout de suite prendre Gabrielle et l'installer dans mon palais.

Elle se dirigea vers ses deux esclaves et donna un coup dans le ventre de Prométhée. Un bon coup. Un coup puissant. Il toussa plusieurs fois, se réveillant en sursaut. Elle donna aussi un coup, mais plus petit, dans le ventre de Gabrielle. Ça lui apprendra … Elle tomba sur deux émeraudes. Deux émeraudes qui lui brûlèrent les yeux, qui lui serrèrent la gorge. Elle y vit une haine tellement forte. Elle allait payer. Oh oui. On ne regardait pas comme ça la conquérante des Nations sans en payer le prix.

X : (à Prométhée) Toi, va te préparer. Je vais te vendre au marché.

Prométhée regarda une dernière fois Gabrielle dans les yeux puis se retourna pour de bon. Une larme coula le long de la joue rose de Gabrielle.

X : Quand à toi … Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

Elle s'agenouilla puis passa délicatement un doigt sur le visage de Gabrielle pour recueillir une larme.

X : J'espère que se sont des larmes de joie.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard assassin. Xena la gifla. Gabrielle porta sa main à son visage, la regardant toujours aussi méchamment.

X : Tu sais très bien la règle primordiale. Ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux et encore moins me regarder comme tu le fais maintenant. Je crois que tu sais aussi que quiconque désobéirait à cette règle serait puni.

Elle lui sourit machiavéliquement puis la souleva du sol, la portant jusqu'à une salle au sous-sol. Elle était noire et humide. Elle lui enleva ensuite ses vêtements et jeta la loque, que son esclave avait portée en début de voyage, à terre. Gabrielle se jeta dessus et s'habilla rapidement.

X : Je vais aller à cette vente d'esclaves et aller en vendre quelques-uns. Je reviendrai après et je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar.

Elle rigola dans la faible clarté et ferma la lourde porte en fer. Gabrielle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Elle se mit en position de fœtus, ferma les yeux et commença à pleurer.

Gurkhan lui en acheta cinq. Elle vendit les autres à différents acheteurs.

B : Alors Xena. Tu as fait une bonne affaire ?

X : Oh oui Baltius. Gurkhan m'en a acheté cinq à un très bon prix. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux … Est-ce que tu veux bien demander aux esclaves les plus anciens de monter les tâches à faire aux nouveaux ? J'ai un petit quelque chose à faire de mon côté.

B : Oui chef.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Gabrielle.

X : Bon …

Elle prit son esclave, la souleva et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, plus claire. Gabrielle dût fermer les yeux tellement le changement brusque de luminosité lui faisait mal. Elle attacha Gabrielle par les pieds, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

X : (souriant) Oups.

Elle tourna ensuite autour d'elle … très lentement. La respiration de Gabrielle se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Elle commençait à avoir mal de tête.

X : Alors comme ça, on me regarde dans les yeux …

Elle envoya son poing dans le ventre de Gabrielle qui resta de marbre devant le coup porté.

X : Ah … ok. Tu veux résister. Et ben on va voir combien de temps tu résistes avant de me supplier d'arrêter.

G : (souriant) Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi, au bord du lac, j'ai pu vous regarder dans les yeux. Vous sembliez apprécier. J'ai même vu passer dans vos deux glaciers que vous avez à la place des yeux une sorte d'émotion.

Xena s'acharna sur Gabrielle. Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de cette dernière.

X : ON … NE … ME … REPOND PAS ! (dit-elle en criant)

Elle envoya un puissant crochet du gauche sur la figure de Gabrielle qui perdit connaissance sur le coup. Ne la voyant plus bouger, Xena sourit.

X : Ca t'apprendra !

Elle la détacha, repoussa une mèche de cheveux trempée de sang et la regarda.

X : (d'une voix douce) Tu dors ? Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais dormir.


	15. Chapter 14

****_Merci Pour toutes vos reviews ... _

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

Le cœur de Xena battit plus vite, ne voyant toujours pas son esclave préférée bouger.

X : Et merde. J'ai été trop loin. Je suis désolée. Réveille-toi.

Elle se mit à genoux et serra Gabrielle. Elle laissa échapper une larme qui creusa un chemin, telle une aventurière, sur la peau qui n'avait plus vu de larmes depuis des années.  
Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux, à moitié dans les vapes. Elle sentit le corps de la conquérante collé contre elle et ses bras entourer son corps si fragile.

X : (d'une voix brisée) Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Réveille-toi s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas aller si loin.

G : Tu aurais peut-être dû.

La remarque de Gabrielle transperça le cœur de Xena. Elle lâcha sa prise et essuya prestement ses joues humides. Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On disait que le monstre sans cœur ne pleurait jamais mais c'était faux ! Elle reçut une gifle … Mais une gifle légère, pas forte.

X : Ca, s'est pour m'avoir fait croire que tu étais morte.

Elle la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'enserra tellement qu'elle faillit ne plus savoir respirer.

X : Et ça, c'est pour être encore en vie.

Gabrielle ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit était vaseux. Elle avait besoin de boire. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes.

X : Oh non non non.

Elle l'amena vers un lieu où elle pourrait voir l'étendue des dégâts. Les lèvres de Gabrielle étaient toutes craquelées et sa bouche était remplie de sang.

X : De l'eau.

Elle alla chercher de l'eau. Heureusement, il y en avait tout près. Elle versa un peu d'eau dans la bouche de Gabrielle qui la recracha, toussotant. Xena mit ensuite de l'eau dans sa main et en mit sur les lèvres craquelées de son esclave. Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche, buvant un peu d'eau qui lui glissait sur les lèvres, capturant un des doigts de la conquérante au passage. Celle-ci se rigidifia quand elle sentit un de ses doigts happés par Gabrielle. La langue de celle-ci passa sur son doigt mais quand elle reconnut que ça ne faisait pas partie de sa bouche, Gabrielle l'ouvrit rapidement.  
Le cœur de la conquérante s'était arrêté pendant ces quelques minuscules secondes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle enleva rapidement son doigt, chamboulée.  
Gabrielle s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à se faire de nouveau battre mais ça n'arriva pas.  
Xena prit l'éponge et la trempa dans l'eau. Elle nettoya ensuite le visage de son esclave.  
Gabrielle ne quitta jamais la conquérante des yeux pendant que celle-ci la soignait. Elle battait quelqu'un puis soignait cette personne. Gabrielle ne la comprendrait jamais. La conquérante changeait d'humeur très facilement. Gabrielle voulait haïr cette personne de tout son cœur mais une part en elle voulait l'aider. L'aider à ressentir des sentiments, à faire preuve de bonté.

X : Je vais te conduire dans une chambre où je pourrai mieux te soigner. J'ai besoin de mettre du baume sur tes blessures sinon elles risquent de s'infecter.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête. Xena la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans les escaliers.  
Gabrielle se retrouva déposée sur un lit douillet. Elle s'y assit mais Xena la poussa pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos.

X : Reste ici, je vais faire demander à mon guérisseur une pommade pour toi.

Gabrielle se retrouva seule dans la chambre. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'échapper, de retrouver sa liberté.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV**

Mais elle avait signé un papier … De toute façon, elle n'irait pas bien loin avec sa cheville. Elle pourrait voler un cheval et s'enfuir. Non. Impossible. Xena reviendrait d'une minute à l'autre et constaterait sa fuite. Elle fermerait alors tout le palais. Elle serait bloquée et la conquérante la retrouverait sans problème. En plus, elle ne connaissait pas assez bien le palais pour tenter de s'enfuir. Peut-être plus tard. Quand sa cheville serait réparée et qu'elle connaîtrait mieux le palais. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une autre occasion de s'enfuir. Elle espérait.

Elle attendit la conquérante en se relaxant dans le lit moelleux et en fermant les yeux. Elle repensa à Prométhée que la conquérante avait vendu. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ca ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle en savait même pas à qui elle l'avait vendu.

La conquérante attendit que le guérisseur termine de préparer le baume. Elle en demanda un autre, pour la cheville de Gabrielle. Elle avait peur que son esclave ne puisse plus jamais remarcher normalement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux la conquérante vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son esclave, tout le nécessaire à la main. Elle prit la cheville de Gabrielle et défit le bandage. Elle plongea ensuite son pied dans une bassine d'eau et l'essuya avec un essuie (serviette FR). La cheville avait reprit plus ou moins sa taille normale mais avait toujours une drôle de couleur. Elle appuya à un endroit spécifique sur le corps de Gabrielle.

G : (paniquée) Je ne sens plus ma jambe !

X : (mettant sa main sur son épaule) C'est normal. Tu devrais avoir moins mal maintenant.

Etait-ce donc ça son pouvoir ? Endormir des parties de son corps rien qu'en appuyant à certains endroits ?

La conquérante appliqua le baume sur la cheville de son esclave et l'enroula une première fois. Juste un tour ou deux de bandages. Elle mit ensuite un morceau de bois en forme de L à côté de sa cheville et enroula une deuxième fois celle-ci.

X : Ca devrait empêcher ta cheville de trop bouger.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la figure de Gabrielle et y appliqua un autre baume. Elle l'appliqua ensuite sur le ventre de son esclave, qui était couvert de petites blessures, sur son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle l'avait bien malmenée. Elle décoinça la jambe de Gabrielle qui serra les dents de douleur.

X : Repose-toi. C'est ta chambre maintenant.

Gabrielle sourit de bonheur. Elle allait avoir une chambre avec un lit douillet.

X : Je suis dans l'autre partie du château. Je reviendrai vers la fin de l'après-midi pour voir ce que tu peux faire.

G : Merci.

La conquérante ne fit qu'hocher la tête puis partit, refermant la porte au passage. Gabrielle se mit sous les draps et s'endormit peu après.

Baltius entra dans la grande salle. Elle était décorée de toutes les plus belles tapisseries du pays. Xena se trouvait sur son trône recouvert d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses. Baltius la regarda, peu confiant.

X : Qu'y a-t-il Baltius ?

B : Xena … J'ai peur de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Baltius s'approcha du trône de la conquérante.

X : Encore un esclave qui s'est rebellé ? (dit-elle indifférente)

B : Non. Pire.

X : Quoi ? Vas-y parle.

B : Spartes lève une armée. On parle de milliers de combattants prêts à tout pour vous tuer. Tous les villages aux alentours se sont regroupés à Spartes. Las paysans apprennent à manier les armes.

X : Ils ne pourront rien faire contre mes soldats. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire peur. Ni cette armée. Envoie un messager en qui tu as confiance à César. Je vais écrire une lettre. Le messager la portera à Rome.

B : Bien chef. Je lui demande de venir immédiatement ?

X : Oui. Donne-moi un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

Baltius remit le massage fermé au messager qui enfourcha son cheval et partit du palais.

X : Baltius ?

B : Oui ?

X : Je veux que tu rassembles autour d'Athènes le plus grand nombre de soldats que j'ai dans tous le pays. Si Spartes veut la guerre, elle l'aura. Et … recrute des soldats qui combattaient pour Athènes. Ils ont une bonne formation.

B : Oui mon impératrice.

X : Va. (dit-elle en repoussant l'air d'un revers de la main)

Il ne fallait jamais paraître faible devant ses généraux ou devant Baltius sinon ceux-ci attraperaient peur. L'armée de Spartes était la mieux entraînée dans tout le pays. Il lui faudrait sûrement deux ou trois hommes par tête spartiate. Cette guerre s'annonçait dure. Mais elle adorait relever des défis. Demain, elle commencerait à entraîner ses hommes. En plus, elle avait besoin d'un peu se défouler. Elle ferait peut-être un combat avec Baltius pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu de son agilité et de sa force. De toute façon, elle le battrait.

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plait. C'est la seule façon pour nous, auteurs, de savoir votre avis ^^_


	17. Chapter 16

Désolée pour le temps d'attente ...

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

Un petit moment tendre avant le combat ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

Elle se leva de bon matin. La nouvelle d'hier l'avait tellement chamboulée qu'elle avait oublié de rendre visite à son esclave pour lui assigner une tâche.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son esclave. Celle-ci était endormie. La conquérante s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Gabrielle. Elle passa une main sur sa joue rose puis lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux opales douces.

X : J'ai oublié de passer hier. On va voir aujourd'hui ce que tu es capable de faire mais je vais d'abord te trouver un vêtement à mettre. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cette loque.

G : Merci … Je peux vous appeler Xena ?

X : … … Oui.

G : Merci Xena.

Celle-ci s'en alla dans une pièce adjointe et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une jupe et un haut qui cachait le ventre couvert de bleus de son esclave.

Gabrielle regarda la jupe. Elle lui paraissait un peu courte mais la couleur rouge lui plaisait. Le haut était assortit à la jupe. C'était un haut à manches courtes.

X : Mets ça.

Elle jeta les vêtements sur le lit et se retourna.

G : C'est bon.

Elle se retourna et fût contente d'avoir choisi cet ensemble. Il lui allait à merveille.

X : Bien. (dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit) Tu étais spécialisée dans quelque chose à ton village ?

Gabrielle baissa la tête.

G : Non pas vraiment.

X : Pendant le trajet, j'ai entendu tes histoires. Elles étaient vivantes. Tu divertiras mes invités lors des banquets avec tes histoires et quand il n'y aura pas de banquets, tu divertiras mes généraux.

G : Bien sûr Xena.

Gabrielle était super contente. Elle n'aurait pas à récurer le sol ou à faire des tâches ingrates. Elle pourrait raconter des histoires, s'amuser. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Elle aurait bien aimé devenir une barde célèbre mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Là, l'impératrice elle-même lui en donnait l'occasion. Elle n'allait pas la rater.

X : Ok. Tu feras une liste des histoires que tu auras racontées aux banquets et une des histoires que tu auras racontées à mes généraux. Je ne veux pas que mes invités ou mes généraux entendent deux fois la même histoire au cours du même mois. Tu auras la bibliothèque privée de mon Palais pour te donner des idées si tu es à cours d'inspiration.

G : Vous me demandez d'inventer de nouvelles histoires ? Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça. Inventer à partir de rien. Je me contentais de raconter les histoires des Dieux ou des histoires que j'avais entendues quelque part.

X : Et ben il y a un début à tout. Tu écriras tes nouvelles histoires sur des parchemins pour laisser une trace dans ma bibliothèque. Bien sûr, tu peux dans un premier temps raconter les histoires que tu connais déjà … J'espère que tu sais écrire.

G : Oui oui. Bien sûr.

Gabrielle hocha la tête. Ca allait être une première mais elle adorait relever les défis.

L'impératrice était contente de l'idée qu'elle venait de trouver. Ca la divertirait aussi un peu. Elle emmena Gabrielle dans la bibliothèque et lui donna des parchemins et de quoi écrire.

X : Lis d'abord quelques livres. Tu peux tous les prendre.

Xena partit de la bibliothèque tandis que Gabrielle parcourrait les rayons à la recherche d'un thème qu'elle aimait bien. Quand elle eut trouvé un livre qui lui plaisait, elle vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, voyant quelques hommes réunis autour de deux guerriers qui se faisaient face.

Xena avait revêtit son armure et informé Baltius qu'elle le voulait sur la place pour un combat contre elle.  
Baltius adorait se mesurer à la grande impératrice. Il perdait toujours mais arrivait parfois à la toucher.

L'impératrice se trouvait devant lui, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et jeta celui-ci au loin. Baltius fit de même. Ils commencèrent à tourner en rond.


	18. Chapter 17

_Voici un chapitre encore plus long et le fameux combat entre Baltius et Xena ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

****  
La conquérante fit tourner son épée habilement et poussa un cri.

Voilà le cri que Gabrielle avait entendu lorsqu'elle était à moitié dans les vapes. Elle venait enfin de mettre en relation la personne et le cri. Son livre ne l'intéressait déjà plus … enfin pas maintenant. Elle voulait voir ce qui allait arriver.

Xena attaqua la première, avançant son épée vers Baltius. Il la para facilement. Elle l'attaqua une seconde fois. Il eut plus dur cette fois-ci à parer le coup tellement il était puissant. Elle fit ensuite un parfait salto avant, se retrouvant derrière son bras droit, et l'attaqua de derrière. Il repoussa le coup en mettant son épée dans son dos de façon à ce que l'épée de Xena ne le lui entaille pas.

Il savait que son impératrice retenait ses coups. Elle ne voudrait pas blesser son bras droit avant une grande bataille. Il savait qu'elle l'entraînait. Elle l'entraînait maintenant depuis des années. Il était devenu son meilleur guerrier mais n'arrivait toujours pas à la dépasser.

Il repoussa l'épée de Xena et lui envoya un crochet du droit. Il profita de la désorientation de la guerrière pour lui asséner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle tomba à terre, la bouche en sang. Elle sourit, contente de Baltius, puis, grâce à un magnifique jeu de jambes, le fit tomber et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle prit son épée à deux mains et n'hésita pas à la planter assez fort vers le sol. Il roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse la lame mortelle. Xena l'enleva du sol et l'avança en direction de son bras droit. Il la bloqua avec sa propre lame et poussa vers le haut son épée de toute sa force. L'impératrice ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de son adversaire. Son épée remonta trop rapidement vers elle et lui entailla le bras. Elle se retrouva bientôt sur le dos, dans la même position dans laquelle était Baltius quelques secondes plus tôt. Il poussa très fort vers le sol et donna un coup de coude dans le visage de la conquérante.

X : STOP (cria-t-elle) Je suis contente de toi. Tu mérites ma confiance. Tu mérites de te battre à mes côtés. De me défendre si je suis dans une mauvaise passe. Tu es digne de moi.

B : Merci mon impératrice. Je suis honoré.

Il se releva et donna son bras à Xena. Elle le prit par l'avant bras et il fit de même, l'aidant à se relever. Elle lui tapa dans le dos pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Elle l'amena à l'écart et commença à lui parler.

X : Je suis fière de toi. Tu m'as blessée avec ma propre épée aujourd'hui. Mais le meilleur, c'est que pour la première fois, tu m'as dominée.

B : Vous ne reteniez pas vos coups ?

X : Non. Pas une seule fois je n'ai été gentille avec toi. (dit-elle en rigolant)

B : Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous appelle un esclave pour qu'il vous soigne ?

X : Si. Amène-moi la nouvelle … Tu sais, celle qui a la cheville cassée. Amène-la moi dans ma chambre avec le nécessaire pour me soigner. Tu la trouveras à la bibliothèque. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas encore lu un seul livre et qu'elle a passé son temps à nous regarder. Amène aussi le livre, qu'elle fera semblant de lire, dans sa chambre. Je veux qu'elle puisse le lire à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou du soir. Donne lui de quoi écrire et quelques parchemins.

B : Oui Xena.

X : Et … Tu sais à propos de Spartes qui fonde une armée. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Je ne veux pas de mouvement de panique parmi mes hommes. Tu leur diras que j'ai décidé d'attaquer Spartes de mon propre chef.

Baltius hocha la tête.

X : A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé hier car je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps.

B : J'ai déjà rassemblé les généraux et leur ai demandé d'entraîner leurs soldats à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'ai ensuite envoyé des messagers à vos connaissances ayant une armée et leur ai demandé de venir dans les plus brefs délais à Athènes.

X : Mmm … Bien. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu leur as dit contre qui nous nous battions ?

B : Non. Car si une de ses personnes préférerais Spartes, elle irait dans leur camp. Si elle l'apprend ici, à Athènes, vous aurez plus de pouvoir sur elle. Vous pourrez même la tuer si elle refuse de coopérer et vous prendrez alors son armée.

X : J'avais oublié comment tu étais intelligent et diabolique. Je t'ai bien formé. Va faire ce que je t'ai demandé puis essaye encore de recruter du monde.

B : Bien chef.

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plait ... Merci à tous._


	19. Chapter 18

_Voici une nouvelle suite ;)_

_Hier et avant-hier, une convention Xena était organisée à Paris. Hudson Leick (Callisto) et Ted Raimi (Joxer) étaient les invités._

_J'ai même fait du yoga avec Hudson Je suis aux anges. Elle m'a massé le cou pendant que j'étais pliée en deux ^^ . Pas pendant longtemps mais c'est inimaginable ..._

Elle était d'une douceur incomparable autant dans ses gestes que dans sa voix.

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

Xena se dirigea vers la chambre de Gabrielle et y trouva le livre. Elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin un petit mot.

« Alors … Mon combat t'a plu ? J'ai fait demander à t'apporter le livre ici pour que tu puisses le commencer. Bonne lecture. »

Gabrielle rentra dans la chambre de la conquérante. Elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de celle-ci. Elle pensait que la sienne était déjà magnifique mais celle-ci était encore plus belle. Des tapisseries recouvraient les murs et des tapis venant d'orient recouvraient somptueusement le sol. Un immense miroir agrandissait la pièce. Quelques robes pendaient dans une armoire ouverte … de magnifiques robes. Elles devaient valoir très cher. Elle les avait aussi peut-être volées. Le coffre à bijoux était ouvert. Elle y vit des bagues, plus belles les unes que les autres. Le coffret contenait aussi des bracelets, des colliers. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Son collier était aussi là.

X : Tu le veux ?

Gabrielle sursauta et se retourna.

G : Pardon ?

Xena se dirigea vers la boite et en sortit le collier de la mère de Gabrielle.

X : C'est le tien. Il est magnifique mais il ne me va pas.

G : Oh si, sûrement Xena. Il vous va sûrement. Tout vous va.

X : Ah bon ? Non. Il ne va pas avec mes yeux. Je me demandais si …

Elle se plaça devant Gabrielle et lui mit le collier, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de son esclave. Elle s'éloigna un peu, admirant Gabrielle. Ses yeux se firent plus doux. Elle était magnifique. Elle hésita à le lui dire mais ses yeux la trompèrent. Gabrielle avait compris. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et se regarda. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle mit une main sur le collier. Sa famille lui manquait.

X : Non ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas. Si tu ne le veux pas, je le reprends.

G : Non. Je l'adore. Merci impératrice.

X : C'est celui que je t'ai prit alors … je voulais te le rendre. Il t'aillait tellement bien.

C'était sortit comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que Gabrielle comprenne. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

X : Je t'ai fait venir pour me soigner.

G : Oui. Vous semblez assez mal en point.

X : J'ai déjà vu pire !

G : Je m'en doute.

Elle s'assit aussi sur le lit et commença à enlever la poussière des blessures au visage de la conquérante. Elle le faisait doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle évitait aussi le regard insistant de la guerrière sur elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle la regardait comme ça.  
Elle passa un petit chiffon mouillé sur les lèvres de la guerrière, essayant de ne pas rouvrir de plaies. La conquérante avait légèrement la bouche ouverte. Elle se rappela du goût sucré de la peau de la guerrière quand elle avait, par inadvertance, happé son doigt. Elle frissonna. L'arcade sourcilière de la conquérante était ouverte. Gabrielle passa alors de l'eau délicatement autour de la blessure puis en fit couler dessus. Xena ferma les yeux. La douleur était à peine supportable.  
Gabrielle regarda les fines paupières de l'impératrice et sourit à la vue de son arrête de nez droite, de sa symétrie parfaite, de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Certes, elle était très jolie, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était une guerrière assoiffée de sang, tuant pour le plaisir.  
Elle s'occupa ensuite de l'entaille au bras de la conquérante. Gabrielle fit couler de l'eau dessus, tenant fermement le bras de la conquérante. Il était très musclé, produit de l'entraînement qu'elle effectuait chaque matin.  
Gabrielle se rappela de Prométhée à la vue des muscles de la conquérante et abaissa la tête. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

X : Tu es malade à la vue du sang ? Tu veux arrêter ?

G : (soulevant sa tête) Non Xena. Je ne suis pas malade. Tout va bien.

L'impératrice voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Après tout, son esclave était là pour la soigner et pas pour se plaindre.  
Gabrielle mit le baume sur les blessures de la conquérante qui serra les dents tout ou long du traitement. Quand ce fut fini, l'impératrice la renvoya dans sa chambre.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? ^^_


	20. Chapter 19

_Un grand merci à mes deux reviewers ;)_

_Un autre chapitre un peu plus grand._

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

Gabrielle déposa le collier de sa mère dans son tiroir puis regarda sur sa table de nuit. Elle y trouva le livre avec la note. Un sourire lui échappa. Elle savait tout. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Puis le sourire fut remplacé par une moue de dégoût. Elle savait pour moi et Prométhée … C'est pour ça qu'elle me tenait toujours près d'elle, à l'écart de lui. Elle l'avait vu depuis le début et avait tout fait pour gâcher ce qu'ils avaient. Mais elle avait eu un moment d'inattention. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils auraient l'occasion de dormir ensemble à Athènes. Elle devait penser à quelque chose d'autre. De plus important. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? De plus important qu'elle ? Mais tout était plus important qu'elle … Que le petit-déjeuner de madame l'impératrice soit amené à l'heure, que ses esclaves lui obéissent et ne se rebellent pas, … Elle, elle était juste une esclave qui pouvait être tuée au moindre changement d'humeur.  
Durant le temps de midi, les esclaves mangeaient sur des tables en bois pourri pendant que sa majesté et ses hommes mangeaient sur de bonnes tables recouvertes de tissu. On apportait aux esclaves du pain et de l'eau pour seul repas.  
Gabrielle regarda sa maigre portion de pain et la prit en main, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle repoussa son pain quand une esclave à côté d'elle, qui avait déjà fini son pain, lui adressa la parole.

E : Tu es nouvelle ? Tu ne manges pas ton pain ? (dit la brune)

G : Oui … Je n'ai pas faim.

E : Tu devrais manger ton pain. C'est tout ce que tu auras jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier souffle.

G : Je n'ai pas faim.

E : Je peux le prendre ? (dit-elle en montrant la tranche de pain)

G : Bien sûr … (dit-elle en faisant signe qu'elle pouvait le prendre)

La jeune esclave prit le pain et mordit à pleines dents dedans.

A : En fait, je m'appelle Anastasia. (dit-elle en tendant sa main)

G : (la serrant) Gabrielle … C'est un drôle de nom Anastasia. Très beau, mais jamais entendu.

A : Oui. Ce n'est pas très courant.

G : (souriant) Effectivement !

A : Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

G : Ha … Je distrais sa majesté, ses invités et ses hommes.

A : Ouille. C'est horrible ! Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

G : Oh … non. Je ne fais pas ce que tu crois. (dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux) Je leur raconte des histoires. Enfin, je vais le faire, car je suis arrivée hier.

A : Ah … Ca me rassure. C'est super intéressant ce que tu fais !

G : Il y a des esclaves qui doivent faire ça ?

A : Malheureusement, oui.

G : C'est inhumain !

A : Mais l'impératrice n'est pas humaine. C'est un monstre envoyé par le diable lui-même pour tous nous punir.

G : Je ne sais pas … (dit-elle en réfléchissant) Et toi, tu fais quoi comme travail ?

A : Je sers à boire et à manger lors des banquets. Quand il n'y en a pas, je nettoie les sols et fais toutes sortes d'autres tâches ménagères.

Elles continuèrent à parler tout au long de leur pose de midi des habitudes et autres des esclaves mais surtout de leur famille et de leurs amis. Elle lui parla de Lila, de son pacte avec la conquérante, de sa rencontre avec Prométhée, de son châtiment pour avoir regardé dans les yeux l'impératrice et de plein d'autres choses. Elle ne parla pas par contre des moments où elle avait vu de l'émotion dans les yeux de la conquérante. Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Gabrielle alla ensuite dans sa chambre dans l'aile nord et se jeta sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et vit le visage de Prométhée. Elle allait tenir le coup … Elle allait tenir le coup pour Prométhée. Elle le reverrait un jour. Elle en était sûre. Elle sortirait de là et le chercherait.

Elle regarda ensuite sur la petite table de nuit. Le livre avec la lettre y était toujours. Elle prit brusquement la lettre, la déchira, enragée, et roula les morceaux en boule. Elle jeta ensuite la boule dans un bac en métal. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille ni Prométhée. Gabrielle se roula en boule sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait produire. Elle se ressaisit ensuite et prit le livre, bien décidée à le lire.


	21. Chapter 20

Petite suite désolée ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Gabrielle racontait des histoires à la conquérante et à ses hommes. Elle s'habitua peu à peu à la nourriture et la mangea à chaque fois, prête à tout pour avoir une deuxième tranche de pain. Elle voyait son amie aux cheveux bruns, Anastasia, chaque midi et adorait ce moment. Ce moment où elle pouvait se confier et s'amuser. Elle racontait aussi des histoires aux esclaves le midi. Ils adoraient tous et en redemandaient une nouvelle chaque jour. D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt être à cours d'aventures à raconter. Elle planchait tous les jours sur son histoire qu'elle écrivait. Elle l'avait enfin finie. Elle en commencerait une nouvelle. Elle en avait appris en un mois !  
Gabrielle ne voyait la conquérante que le soir, lorsqu'elle racontait des histoires à ses hommes, mais sinon, la conquérante semblait l'ignorer. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas à la supporter. Mais Gabrielle la regardait en cachette avant chaque midi, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Baltius. Il avait gagné en force et en agilité depuis un mois. Elle était sûre que la conquérante savait qu'elle l'espionnait mais elle n'avait encore rien dit. Elle ne l'avait même pas encore convoquée pour lui dire de faire son travail et non de la regarder.

Ces deux dernières semaines, un nombre impressionnant d'hommes s'était rassemblé autour d'Athènes. Chaque jour, des dizaines de soldats, si pas des centaines, arrivaient dans l'immense camp qui s'était construit autour de la cité. Gabrielle se demandait ce que cette immense armée allait faire, contre qui elle allait se battre. Elle n'était pas très rassurée par tous ces soldats.

Gabrielle était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit et lisait un des livres de la bibliothèque. Elle devait l'avouer, elle vivait très bien. Pas comme certains autres esclaves qui subissaient la fatigue ou étaient à la merci des soldats de la conquérante. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand elle les rouvrit, l'impératrice était devant elle, sur son lit. Elle sursauta. Elle mit ensuite une feuille de parchemin entre deux pages du livre pour ne pas perdre la page qu'elle lisait et le mit sur la table de nuit. Elle se mit ensuite en tailleur.

X : Ingénieux comme système.

G : Pardon madame ?

X : Ton système pour garder une page. Ingénieux.

G : (rougissant) Merci … Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

X : Je veux que, ce soir, tu distraies mes invités lors du banquet. Attention. C'est un banquet important. Ils viennent de tous les coins de l'Empire. Je vais leur annoncer une grande nouvelle alors je veux qu'ils se sentent bien.

G : Bien sûr. Et … madame ?

X : Oui ?

G : J'ai fini d'écrire une histoire. Je raconte celle-là ou j'en raconte une autre ?

X : C'est vrai ? Tu as fini ? Heu … Raconte ton histoire. Comme ça, je suis sûre qu'ils ne l'auront pas entendue autre part.

Xena souriait. Elle était contente de Gabrielle.

X : J'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. Viens dans ma chambre quand tu verras le soleil descendre sur la cité et percer dans ce trou … là.

Elle montra une petite arche en pierre. Gabrielle la regarda. La conquérante portait une magnifique robe en soie bleue. De longues boucles d'oreilles pendaient à ses oreilles et la rendaient encore plus belle. Elle se ressaisit.

G : Ok je serai là madame.

X : Arrête de me dire madame ou je te punis. (dit-elle en plissant les yeux et en relevant un sourcil)

G : Bien Xena.

X : (souriant) Voilà qui est mieux.

La conquérante quitta la pièce sous le regard insistant de son esclave. Ce soir allait important. Le banquet rassemblait tous ses plus grands généraux venus de tout l'Empire. Le grand moment de vérité allait arriver. La suivraient-ils ou pas ? Devra-t-elle les affronter certains et prendre leur armée ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Ca allait être un défi de tous les convaincre.

Gabrielle se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Xena. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que la conquérante allait lui dire ou lui donner. Elle se prépara à toquer à la porte quand une voix lui dit d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

G : Comment ?

X : J'ai de nombreux talents.

Xena était sur le lit, attendant son esclave depuis plusieurs minutes. Gabrielle regarda la conquérante. Elle était parée des plus beaux bijoux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Une robe noire mettait en valeur ses formes et un décolleté dévoilait sa peau mise à nu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon ; un magnifique chignon. Gabrielle ravala difficilement sa salive et détourna les yeux. Elle n'osait pas avancer.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XXI**

La conquérante se leva du lit d'une allure féline, prit Gabrielle par les épaules et l'assit sur son lit. Elle alla ensuite dans une petite pièce accolée à sa chambre et réapparut avec une robe rouge s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou à la main.

X : Puisqu'on a des invités de marque et qu'ils vont te regarder, il faut que tu portes quelque chose de correct. Je tiens personnellement à choisir ce que tu porteras.

Elle tendit la robe à son esclave. Celle-ci se leva et la prit.

X : Va l'essayer dans la pièce en annexe. On va essayer plusieurs tenues et voir celle qui te va le mieux.

Gabrielle se dirigea vers l'autre pièce tandis que la conquérante se mit à moitié couchée sur son lit.

Gabrielle caressa le tissu d'une main. La qualité était excellente. Elle n'avait jamais porté une si belle robe. Elle la passa par dessus après avoir enlevé ce qu'elle avait sur elle et sentit la douceur l'envahir. La robe était très confortable.

Xena se releva quand elle vit Gabrielle arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle la referma très vite et déglutit. Elle passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres et regarda son esclave de tout son long.

X : Bien. On va voir la suivante.

G : Elle est bien ?

X : J'attends de voir les autres. On arrangera le tout avec une coiffure décente et des bijoux.

Une coiffure décente. Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Oui. Pour la conquérante et l'impératrice de Rome. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire ça. Si. Elle était une esclave. Elle n'avait aucun droit et n'avait que des devoirs.

La conquérante se leva et alla lui chercher une autre robe. Une noire. Les pans du tissu s'arrêtaient cette fois-ci à la mi-mollet. Elle enfila la robe. Celle-ci semblait lui coller à la peau. La couleur tranchait avec sa peau blanche. Elle s'avança pour être vue de la conquérante et vit une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux.

X : Je crois qu'il ne faut plus en essayer d'autres. Elle est parfaite !

Gabrielle rougit.

X : Va te regarder dans la glace … là. (dit-elle en lui montrant la glace du doigt)

Gabrielle se regarda dans la glace et fut surprise de se trouver aussi belle. La robe soulignait ses formes et un petit décolleté la faisait paraître encore plus belle.

Xena s'approcha par derrière avec quelque chose en main. Elle passa quelque chose autour du cou de Gabrielle, souleva ses cheveux et ferma le bijou.

Gabrielle regarda à son cou et y vit un magnifique collier.

G : Il est magnifique.

X : (lui soufflant dans l'oreille) Comme toi.

Xena lui sourit puis alla chercher des boucles d'oreille.

Gabrielle la vit arriver avec deux grands anneaux.

X : Mets-les.

Gabrielle les mit et se regarda encore dans le miroir. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une belle coiffure.

X : Je vais demander à un esclave de te faire les cheveux … Tu peux t'asseoir.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre XXII**

Gabrielle s'assit sur le lit tandis que la conquérante allait chercher un esclave. L'esclave arriva quelques minutes plus tard sans la conquérante. Gabrielle sourit. C'était Anastasia. Celle-ci resta ébahie devant la beauté de son amie.

G : Hey !

A : C'est en quel honneur que la conquérante t'habille comme ça ?

G : Je vais raconter des histoires ce soir à des personnes importantes. Elle veut me voir sous mon meilleur jour. Il parait que ce banquet est très important pour elle.

A : Moi, je servirai à boire et à manger mais je ne serai pas habillée comme ça !

G : Il parait que tu dois me faire une coiffure décente ? (dit-elle en rigolant)

A : Si sa majesté le veux …

Anastasia assit Gabrielle sur une chaise et se plaça derrière avec tout son nécessaire.

A : On va d'abord te brosser et enlever tous les nœuds. Je te ferai ensuite une coiffure assez simple. Peut-être un chignon avec des mèches qui sortent. Mais je crois que je vais d'abord te faire un dégradé. On va voir.

Anastasia commença à brosser Gabrielle.

G : C'est toi qui as fait la coiffure de la conquérante ?

A : Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

G : Car elle est magnifique. Comment tu fais ça ?

A : J'étais coiffeuse dans mon village avant qu'elle ne le rase. Depuis, je coiffe sa majesté et quelques autres personnes comme toi.

Anastasia se plaça devant Gabrielle et s'accroupit. Elle la regarda attentivement et sortit sa paire de ciseaux.

A : Je te fais un dégradé.

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

G : Comme tu veux.

Anastasia mit la frange de Gabrielle sur le côté, fit une ligne à gauche et commença à couper ses cheveux. Elle coiffa encore une fois Gabrielle. Quand elle eut fini, elle sourit.

A : Magnifique !

Elle lui tendit une petite glace. Gabrielle se regarda dedans. Effectivement, c'était magnifique.

G : Tu es magique !

Anastasia rougit. Gabrielle la regarda dans le miroir et lui sourit.

A : Merci Gabrielle … Je vais te faire un chignon comme je l'ai dit. On laissera une mèche du côté droit qui te tombera un peu devant ton oeil. Si ça t'ennuie, tu me le dis.

G : Non non. Vas-y. Je te fais confiance.

Anastasia commença à attacher les cheveux blonds de Gabrielle. Comme Elle fit sortir quelques mèches de cheveux du chignon et laissa sa mèche à droite pendre devant son visage. Elle se plaça à nouveau devant elle, accroupie, plaça ses avant-bras croisés sur les genoux de Gabrielle et la regarda, souriante.

A : J'ai fais du bon travail. Tu es magnifique.

G : (rougissant) Merci Anastasia.

Anastasia se leva, la prit par la main, la levant de sa chaise et l'amena devant la glace. Elle se mit derrière Gabrielle et lui prit les épaules.

A : Tu vas enflammer tous les invités ce soir.

Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait vraiment fait du beau travail. Elle se retourna et prit Anastasia dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta. Gabrielle la serra encore plus dans ses bras et Anastasia lui rendit son câlin.

G : Ca fait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

A : Oui. (dit-elle en un souffle)

Elles se séparèrent et Gabrielle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Anastasia. Celle-ci ferma les yeux à ce doux contact. Oui. Elle était avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mais Gabrielle ne savait pas à quel point elle l'aimait. Quand elle l'avait vue dans sa robe noire moulante, elle avait été encore plus sous le charme que lorsqu'elle la voyait tous les jours et l'écoutait raconter ses histoires avec passion.

G : Bon. Je crois que c'est bon. Je suis prête … Tu sais, je vais pour la première fois raconter une histoire que j'ai écrite moi-même.

A : C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !

G : Oui. J'espère que la conquérante l'aimera. En tout cas, elle sera surprise. (dit-elle en rigolant)

Elle reprit son sérieux et continua à parler.

G : J'espère juste qu'elle ne me tuera pas pour ça.

Anastasia ouvrit de grands yeux.

A : Pourquoi ?

G : Parce que … Je vais te la raconter.

Anastasia l'écouta avec passion puis prit la parole.

A : C'est super Gabrielle mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir ! Il se peut qu'elle aime ton histoire … Elle l'aimera sûrement mais n'aimera pas que tu la racontes à tout le monde !

G : De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

X : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Gabrielle et Anastasia se retournèrent d'un seul coup. La conquérante venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

A suivre ...

Et oui ... La soirée n'est pas encore pour maintenant ^^

Mais comment Gabrielle va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
Est-ce que sa réputation de bonne parleuse va lui être utile ? ^^

Reviews s'il vous plait ...


	24. Chapter 23

Deux petits chapitres encore avant un grand ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII**

G : An … L'autre esclave m'a dit qu'elle croyait avoir raté la coiffure. Je lui ai alors dit que c'était trop tard. Il ne faut pas vous faire attendre. Le banquet est prévu dans pas longtemps sûrement.

X : Tout d'abord, la coiffure est très bien faite. Merci Anastasia, tu peux partir.

L'esclave se leva et partit non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Gabrielle une dernière fois. La conquérante la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

X : Ensuite, tu es magnifique. J'adore ta mèche.

Elle mit la mèche de Gabrielle de côté et la regarda dans les yeux. Gabrielle la regarda en retour et fut subjuguée par les yeux de la conquérante. Elle les avait soulignés avec du mascara noir. Elle ne put plus se détacher des deux opales qui la regardaient avec émotion.

G : Je ... On s'arrange comment pour le banquet ? Je viens quand ? Après qu'ils aient mangé ?

X : J'aimerais que tu assistes à tout le banquet mais de la salle d'à côté. Tu verras alors qui sont ces personnes qui campent depuis plus de deux semaines autour d'Athènes. Je suis sûre que tu dois te poser des questions.

G : Mais que font-ils là ?

X : Ca, tu le sauras en même temps qu'eux.

G : Vous voulez dire qu'eux non plus ne le savent pas ?

X : Non.

G : Le banquet commence quand ?

X : Maintenant.

G : Main … ? Je dois aller chercher mon parchemin.

Xena le sortit de derrière son dos.

G : Vous … vous l'avez lu ?

X : Oui … d'ailleurs …

Gabrielle commença à stresser. Allait-elle la punir ? La tuer ?

G : Elle est bien ?

Xena rigola.

X : Mais non je ne l'ai pas lue. Je voulais attendre comme tous les autres et l'entendre de ta propre bouche.

Gabrielle souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Merci Zeus. Elle prit le parchemin roulé que lui tendait la conquérante et la suivit dans les méandres du palais. Il ressemblait assez à un château quand on y pensait. Elle passa devant les cuisines et regarda les esclaves préparer tout plein de bons repas. Elle avait déjà mangé avant avec tous les autres esclaves mais avait toujours faim. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand elle sentit toutes les odeurs l'enivrer. Elle respira à pleins poumons et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Elles passèrent ensuite devant une assez vieille porte.

G : C'est quoi là ?

X : Interdiction d'y aller. D'ailleurs, c'est fermé à clé et il n'y a que moi qui sais où elle se trouve.

G : Bien Xena.

La curiosité de Gabrielle s'était décuplée avec le commentaire de la conquérante. Elle se promis d'aller un jour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la salle de banquet. Toutes les tables étaient déjà mises avec les nappes et la vaisselle. Des esclaves couraient dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt lorsque les invités seront là.

G : Vous ne mangez pas couchés ?

X : Non. Je n'aime pas ça. En plus, ça fait trop cliché.

Gabrielle s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle d'à côté et relut encore une fois son texte pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes. Xena alla accueillir ses invités qui rentrèrent un par un dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion. Gabrielle vit tous les visages passer derrière le rideau semi transparent qui séparait les deux pièces. C'était tous des militaires de haut rang. Des généraux sûrement. Quand tous furent assis, la conquérante claqua dans ses mains et des dizaines d'esclaves vinrent leur apporter différents plats. Ils leur apportèrent ensuite à boire. Un général prit la parole.

Général : Dis-moi Xena … Contre qui nous battrons-nous ? J'ai hâte de le savoir.

X : Vous le saurez en tant voulu. Mais avant, mangez et buvez. Régalez-vous, passez un bon moment.

Général : Bien Xena. Mais que je le sache avant ce soir.

X : (lui souriant) Tu le sauras … Tu le sauras bien à temps.

Le banquet se déroula dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le bruit. Gabrielle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle tremblait de partout. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit Anastasia.

* * *

Reviews please ... :D


	25. Chapter 24

****Un petit chapitre ... Le suivant sera long ;)

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

A : Ça ira. Elle adorera.

G : Merci. Mais si elle me tuait après pour ça ?

A : Mais non. Elle ne te tuera pas.

Anastasia plaça sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule de Gabrielle et la massa doucement. Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. C'est vrai. Elle était trop nerveuse. Tout ce passera bien.

G : Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'aurais voulu faire si j'avais pu sortir de mon village mais libre ?

A : Non. Tu aurais voulu faire quoi ?

G : Dramaturge.

Anastasia arrêta de la masser et vint se placer devant elle, un sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

A : Mais c'est magnifique ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir être reconnue pour ton talent et raconter des histoires à des personnes hautes placées.

Elle lui prit les mains doucement et les caressa.

A : Tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ton rêve !

Gabrielle la regarda tendrement et lui sourit en penchant légèrement la tête. Elle lui serra les mains.

G : Et toi ? Tu aurais voulu faire quoi ?

A : J'aurais voulu vivre de mon art … La peinture. Il parait que j'étais assez douée.

G : Et tu as peins depuis qu'elle t'a capturée ?

A : Non. (dit-elle en baissant la tête et en enlevant ses mains de celles de Gabrielle)

G : Tu veux que j'essaie de t'avoir des toiles et de la peinture ?

A : Si tu y arrives, tu seras un ange mais je ne crois pas que tu réussisses. Elle ne voudra jamais me laisser peindre.

G : J'ai quelque chose derrière la tête. Tu verras. Elle acceptera. J'espère que tu es vraiment douée sinon, je suis morte.

A : Mais oui.

G : Je te fais confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras tes toiles et ta peinture.

A : Tu es si confiante !

G : C'est parce que je suis motivée.

A : Pourquoi ?

Xena se montra dans l'encadrement du rideau.

X : C'est à toi.

Elle regarda froidement Anastasia puis retourna dans la salle principale.

Anastasia tira la langue à la silhouette qui partait. Gabrielle éclata de rire et lui dit d'arrêter. Anastasia lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance. Gabrielle lui donna un bisou sur le front et partit dans la grande salle. Anastasia la regarda s'en aller puis alla dans les cuisines pour apporter de nouveaux plats tout chauds.

X : Silence.

Tous se turent immédiatement. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de la Conquérante qui n'avait pas eut à élever la voix. La peur se lisait dans tous les regards tournés vers elle, ce qu'elle la savoura avec délectation. Xena fit avancer Gabrielle sur l'estrade et commença à parler.

X : Bien. Je vous propose d'écouter une histoire inédite qui n'a jamais été racontée.

Un homme prit la parole.

H : C'est nul une histoire … Mais je veux bien celle qui la raconte. (dit-il en souriant de ses dents toutes pourries)

Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux. Xena lança un regard de glace à l'homme qui avait osé prendre la parole. Il avala sa salive et se fit tout petit.

H : Je suis sûr que ce sera super.

X : (à Gabrielle) Vas-y.

Elle mit sa main sur son épaule puis alla s'asseoir avec les généraux.


	26. Chapter 25

Désolée, c'est un peu compact  
Mais au moins, vous avez de la lecture

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

Gabrielle s'éclaircit la gorge et parcourut la salle remplie de monde. Elle tomba sur Anastasia qui lui sourit. Anastasia leva son pouce vers le haut pour encourager Gabrielle qui était tétanisée sur scène.

G : Je chante l'histoire d'une jeune femme, de son courage, de sa détermination, de sa beauté, de sa force et de sa terrible douleur.

Elle se battait vaillamment avec son frère à l'épée. Évidemment, les épées étaient en bois. Leur mère ne les avait pas autorisés à jouer avec de vraies épées malgré leur âge assez avancé. Ils jouaient près du lac. Son frère envoya son pied vers sa figure mais elle l'évita avec souplesse. Elle lui donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le fit tomber dans l'eau. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il accrocha ses pieds et la fit tomber elle aussi dans l'eau. Elle tomba sur lui et rigola.

X : Lyceus … Maman va nous tuer si on rentre comme ça.

S : C'est moi qui vais vous tuer si vous me résistez.

Un soldat armé jusqu'aux dents venait d'arriver et leur faisait face. Ils avaient tous les deux peur mais se firent un signe de tête et l'attaquèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils résistent et tomba sous le coup de Xena. Ils l'attachèrent et lui posèrent des tas de questions. Il était un des hommes de Cortez. Son chef allait attaquer la vallée le lendemain. Il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Il voulait juste raser le village et exterminer ses habitants. Xena l'assomma et courut avec Lyceus vers leur village. Ils entrèrent à bout de souffle dans la taverne de leur mère. Elle les regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

C : Où avez-vous encore été joués ?

L : Maman … on a un problème.

C : Quoi ? Le fait que vous êtes tout trempés ? (dit-elle en souriant)

X : Maman … Les hommes de Cortez reviennent. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour nous prendre nos récoltes. Ils viennent pour raser Amphipolis et tous nous tuer.

Cyrène ouvrit grand les yeux.

C : Vous êtes sûrs ? Comment le savez-vous ?

L : Un soldat fortement armé nous a rencontrés quand on jouait au bord du lac. On a réussi à l'attacher et on le frappait à chaque fois qu'on voulait une réponse. On l'a assommé et on est parti vous prévenir.

C : Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne peux rien faire !

X : Défends-toi. Défendons notre village et nos vies. (dit-elle en parlant à toute la taverne) Battons-nous pour notre vie.

L : Xena. Je ne crois pas qu'on y arrivera. Ils sont sûrement plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous.

X : Mais il n'ont pas l'élément de surprise. Nous l'avons.

Un homme prit la parole.

H : Mais que faites-vous de l'homme que vous avez laissé au lac ?

X : Lyceus et moi allons le chercher. Si on ne le trouve pas, de toute façon, ils n'auront pas l'effet de surprise.

C : Mais tu es folle Xena. Résister à un seigneur de guerre !

X : Si tu ne rassembles pas des hommes, c'est moi qui le ferai. (à son frère) Viens Lyceus. On va le chercher.

Lyceus suivit sa sœur en dehors du village.

L : Xena … Ne crois-tu pas que résister à ce seigneur de guerre va tous nous tuer ? On ferait mieux de fuir.

X : Fuir pourquoi ? Pour être pourchassés autre part ? Non. Je ne fuirai pas. Quitte à mourir, je mourrai maintenant, sur mes terres. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu me suis.

Lyceus réfléchit quelques instants.

L : Je te suivrais jusque dans la mort Xena.

X : Merci Lyceus … Ah … Le voilà. Il est toujours dans les vapes.

L : Tu as frappé fort. (dit-il en souriant)

X : Et je vais encore le frapper pour qu'il ne se réveille pas sur le trajet.

Elle frappa un bon coup sur sa tête et le prit sur son épaule, aidée de son frère. Ils le ramenèrent tant bien que mal au village et l'attachèrent dans une pièce, surveillée par deux hommes.

Xena et Lyceus firent le tour du village pour recruter du monde. Les femmes et les enfants seront cachés dans la grotte à côté du village pendant que les hommes et jeunes adultes combattraient. Tout le monde voulait en finir avec Cortez. Ils eurent facile à motiver les jeunes. Par contre, les parents des jeunes étaient campés sur leurs positions. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants combattent. Xena réussit quand même à les convaincre avec beaucoup de patience et de courage. Les hommes combattraient côte à côte quoiqu'il arrive.

C'était le grand jour. Xena avait tout préparé : des pièges aux murs de défenses. Elle était prête à mourir pour sa patrie. Les hommes de Cortez arrivèrent vers midi. Le fer de leurs cuirasses brûlait sous le soleil qui se reflétait sur leurs casques. Ils entrèrent dans le village … désert. Soudain, des flèches venues de nulle part traversèrent leurs cuirasses. Ils tombèrent ensuite sous une coulée d'huile brûlante. Les villageois firent ensuite pleuvoir des coups de poings, de bâtons et d'épées sur les hommes de Cortez qui s'étaient aventurés dans le village. Ceux qui restaient encore debout s'enfuirent vers le reste de l'armée de Cortez. Tous les villageois qui se battaient sortirent aussi du village et les poursuivirent, l'épée en l'air. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux. Xena se protégea du mieux qu'elle pouvait, regardant tout autour d'elle, cherchait son frère. Quand la pluie s'arrêta enfin, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était un carnage. Elle vit son frère étendu au sol, une flèche plantée dans son thorax, et courut vers lui. Lui soulevant la tête, elle lui prit le pouls … Mort. Elle l'avait emmené à la mort elle-même. Elle serra le corps sans vie de son frère et cria toute sa douleur. Elle le reposa ensuite et c'est, sans une once de pitié, qu'elle tua un grand nombre de soldats avec le reste des hommes qui la suivaient. Le reste des hommes de Cortez et lui-même s'enfuirent. Ils ne revinrent plus jamais au pays mais Xena avait changé pour toujours. Elle était devenue une guerrière assoiffée du sang de Cortez et de ses hommes. Sa propre mère l'accusa de la mort de son frère et la chassa de sa ville natale. Elle partit donc et se jura de venger son frère un jour. Elle erra seule dans le monde cruel qui avait vu son frère mourir. Mais grâce à sa soif de vengeance, elle rassembla rapidement une armée et détruit tout village ennemi d'Amphipolis. Mais ce ne fût bientôt pas assez. Elle attaqua tous les villages qui s'opposaient à elle seule et non à sa patrie. Tout le monde tremblait quand ils entendaient le nom de Xena, la princesse guerrière. Elle chercha pendant des années Cortez et les retrouva finalement cinq longues années après qu'il ait détruit sa vie. Elle n'eut aucune pitié envers Cortez et lui trancha la gorge avec son chakram en une fois. Un sourire diabolique survint sur ses lèvres mais elle ne se sentait pas libérée pour autant. Et, aujourd'hui, maintenant que vous la regardez, elle souffre toujours de son passé et reste enchaînée dans son intense et terrible douleur.

Gabrielle s'arrêta et regarda tendrement Xena. Celle-ci laissa couler une larme sur ses joues roses et baissa la tête. Tout le monde se taisait dans la salle. Elle regarda Xena, attendant son verdict.

* * *

Mais que va dire Xena ?


	27. Chapter 26

_Un petit chapitre_

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI  
**

Anastasia se leva et applaudit lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle fut rejointe par tous les esclaves puis par tous les généraux. Gabrielle sourit. Elle avait réussi à plaire aux généraux. Mais la personne à qui elle voulait vraiment plaire était Xena. Elle la regarda intensément. Quand les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent, Xena releva sa tête, se leva et partit en courant. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'enfuyait. Elle devait dire aux généraux contre qui ils allaient se battre. Gabrielle prit la parole.

G : (à tous les généraux) Je pense parler pour la conquérante … Vous aurez votre réponse demain. Merci de votre attention. Je suis contente de vous avoir raconté cette histoire.

Elle quitta l'estrade et s'avança vers Anastasia. Celle-ci avait aussi laissé couler des larmes. Elle prit Gabrielle dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Gabrielle la serra en retour et lui sourit.

G : J'ai réussi … Enfin à moitié. Je ne sais pas si elle ne va pas me faire tuer pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.

A : Gabrielle … Tu as été magique. Elle serait folle de te faire tuer. Tu as réussi à la faire pleurer. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais dis-moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te poser la question avant. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

G : La trame principale était écrite dans différents livres. Je n'ai fait que broder autour.

A : Que broder autour ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Tu as un don Gabrielle.

G : Tu exagères. (dit-elle en rigolant)

A : Non pas du tout … J'ai une question.

G : Oui ?

A : Puisque les soldats ne nous surveillent pas, tu veux venir dormir dans ma chambre ? Elle est moins confortable que la tienne mais comme ça, je pourrai garder un œil sur toi pour ne pas m'angoisser toute la nuit.

G : T'angoisser de quoi ? (dit-elle en souriant)

A : Mais de te perdre ! Qu'elle te tue et que je ne te revoie plus jamais.

G : Je … Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle sera très fâchée si elle apprend ça.

A : Je prends le risque.

G : Mais moi non. Pas maintenant. Pas quand elle est déjà énervée.

A : Mais elle n'est peut-être pas énervée du tout !

Elle lui releva le menton d'un doigt et la regarda dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux noisette.

G : (souriant) On verra ça une prochaine fois.

Anastasia resta accrochée aux deux émeraudes et lui sourit, hochant la tête.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers leurs chambres. Elles passèrent devant la vieille porte … Gabrielle la regarda. Une prochaine fois aussi. Elle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bruns d'Anastasia lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la chambre de celle-ci et continua toute seule les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient de sa chambre à elle. Elle avait bien besoin de repos. Soudain, un général lui barra le chemin. Elle essaya de passer mai sil l'en empêcha.

Gé : Salut poupée.

A vue d'œil, il avait trop bu.

Gé : J'ai adoré ton histoire. Les mots qui sortaient de ta bouche étaient si beaux. Tes lèvres sont si belles.

Il s'avança vers Gabrielle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea de sa prise, reculant de plus en plus. Malheureusement, le couloir tournait. Elle se retrouva coincée dans le coin, entre le mur et le général …

* * *

Mais comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
Et comment va réagir Xena ? Va-t-elle la tuer ?

* * *

Reviews please ...


	28. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION**, scène assez **"****hurtante****"**... Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

C'est un petit chapitre, désolée mais pas beaucoup le temps.

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII**

Elle commença à paniquer. Que devait-elle faire ? Appeler au secours ? Personne ne l'entendrait dans cet immense palais. Et en plus, elle était dans la partie des esclaves. L'aile nord, la plus froide et la moins confortable. Elle était moins bien aménagée que le reste du château. Les esclaves ne pourraient rien faire pour la sauver.

L'homme s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son haleine fétide. Il la colla au mur et caressa sa joue du revers de sa main. Gabrielle n'osait plus bouger. Elle ne savait plus bouger tellement elle était en état de choc. Elle le regarda méchamment dans les yeux pour tenter de lui faire peur.

Gé : Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux ? Je pourrais m'y perdre jusqu'à ma mort.

G : Vous n'aurez pas ce plaisir.

Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux. Il posa une main sur son ventre, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Gabrielle était à un mètre de lui maintenant. Elle avait l'occasion de fuir. La pression en elle se relâchait déjà. Son cœur battait un peu moins vite. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper le poignet. Elle fut ensuite tirée contre un corps puissant. Plus puissant qu'elle. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y fait. Elle restait prisonnière des bras musclés de son adversaire. Il la poussa dans une chambre … La sienne. Elle serra les dents tellement la poigne du général faisait mal. Il la jeta sur son lit brusquement et se mit au-dessus d'elle, l'écrasant pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il enleva ensuite la robe satinée de Gabrielle mais ne la déchira pas cependant. Il l'attacha solidement au lit avec des morceaux de corde et la regarda en souriant. Le visage de Gabrielle était empreint d'horreur. Ca n'allait pas arriver … Ca ne pouvait pas. Les yeux de Gabrielle se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle attendit son triste sort.

Anastasia avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Il lui avait semblé entendre son amie parler. Elle se leva quelques vingtaines de secondes plus tard et passa sa tête dans le couloir : vide. Elle se dirigea alors sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de Gabrielle pour voir si tout allait bien.

Le général lui caressa le ventre, appréciant les muscles taillés sur le corps de l'esclave. Il passa ensuite ses grosses mains sur ses seins. Elle essaya de bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Il abaissa ensuite son pantalon, enleva ce qui restait à Gabrielle et la pénétra. Gabrielle faillit vomir quand elle sentit le général en elle. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle se sentait tellement mal en cet instant qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie … Mourir. Mais elle se débattit quand même du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien n'y changeait. Elle cessa alors tout combat et se relâcha complètement, souffrant de plus en plus.

* * *

Reviews please ...


	29. Chapter 28

**  
Chapitre XXVIII**

Anasatsia arriva dans la chambre de Gabrielle et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle se rappellera toujours de cette image à la faire vomir. Gabrielle était étendue nue, les bras et les jambes écartés, en-dessous d'un homme à moitié saoul qui lui touchait les seins. Mais il ne faisait pas que ça … non. Il était en train de la violer et prenait du plaisir à la voir souffrir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines … Elle courut vers le lit et frappa de toutes ses forces le violeur. La tête de celui-ci partit en arrière sous le coup. Elle le poussa ensuite en dehors du lit et se mit à califourchon dessus. Elle laissa aller toute sa colère dans les coups qu'elle lui donnait. Elle vit ensuite une petite dague à l'intérieur de la botte de l'homme et la planta dans son cœur plusieurs fois. Il résista quelques secondes mais elle le maintint au sol fermement. Il souffla ensuite une dernière fois et s'affaissa de tout son long. Anastasia tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne jusque là. Elle regarda ses mains ensanglantées et laissa couler une larme. Elle l'avait fait pour le bien de Gabrielle. C'était bien. Il ne fallait pas culpabiliser d'avoir ôté la vie à ce moins que rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gabrielle, lâcha le couteau et s'affaira à la détacher, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au corps parfait de son amie.

Anastasia détacha une Gabrielle encore sous le choc.

Celle-ci enlaça Anastasia sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était nue. Elle était contente que celle-ci soit arrivée pour la sauver.

G : (tremblant) M … merci.

Anastasia lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

A : Ne me remercie pas. Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. (dit-elle en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue)

Elle rabattit le drap sur Gabrielle et posa sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Elle se coucha ensuite, emportant Gabrielle avec elle. Celle-ci laissa couler une larme tout en continuant à trembler. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de disparaitre, de se tapir quelque part où plus personne ne la retrouvera.  
Elle se lova dans le cou de sa sauveuse et ferma les yeux, se calmant petit à petit. Elle osa poser une question, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre elles-deux.

G : Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? (dit-elle en un murmure)

A : Je … C'était instinctif. Il fallait le faire. Je tiens tellement à toi.

G : Tu es mon ange-gardien ?

Anastasia laissa échapper un doux rire. Gabrielle frissonna.

A : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'étais destinée à te rencontrer et à t'aider.

G : Peut-être. (dit-elle en souriant)

A : Dors maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos.

G : Tu restes ? (dit-elle en serrant son amie)

A : Bien-sûr. Dors maintenant.

Anastasia caressa l'épaule de Gabrielle du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment.  
Quand elle entendit la respiration de Gabrielle se faire régulière, elle se leva du lit et prit le corps sans vie de cet homme, si l'on peut appeler ça un homme, plutôt une ordure, qui avait prit l'innocence de Gabrielle. Elle alla le mettre dehors en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle réussit brillamment à se débarrasser du corps et retourna finir sa nuit auprès de Gabrielle.

La conquérante quitta la pièce en courant, la larme à l'œil. Il ne fallait pas que ses hommes et ceux des autres généraux la voient dans cet état. Elle avait été absorbée par le récit de Gabrielle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça sur elle ? Ca l'avait désarçonnée mais en même temps impressionnée. Evidemment, ce n'était pas exactement ce qui s'était passé au détail près mais elle avait bien résumé et brodé autour. Elle avait fait ça magistralement.  
Elle n'avait même pas osé lui dire que c'était sa prestation était impressionnante. Elle avait fui.  
Mais elle la haïssait pour avoir fait resurgir le souvenir de son frère mort sur le champ de bataille, juste devant ses yeux horrifiés. Elle voulait la tuer pour ça mais ce n'était pas de sa faute … Enfin si. C'est quand même elle qui a abordé ce sujet. Elle savait qu'elle y serait sensible. Xena admirait son courage …


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre XXIX**

****

Gabrielle se réveilla doucement … Elle avait moyennement dormi. Le corps qui avait dormi toute la nuit avec elle n'était plus là pour la réconforter. Elle s'étira et sourit quand un rayon chaud frôla son visage. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement les yeux et sourit des plus belle quand elle vit que sa sauveuse de la nuit dernière ne s'était pas éclipsée.

Anastasia se tenait debout devant la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, les cheveux en cascade tombant sur son dos et la luminosité s'y reflétant majestueusement. Une brise vint caresser sa peau pendant qu'elle inspirait à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit malgré les évènements marquants de la veille. En y pensant, elle se retourna et croisa le regard étincelant de Gabrielle.

A : Bonjour (dit-elle faiblement)

Quand Gabrielle lui sourit, son cœur chavira.

G : Bonjour.

Gabrielle était subjuguée par la beauté de la femme devant elle. Quand une brise avait caressé ses cheveux, leur parfum s'était envolé vers Gabrielle qui avait fermé les yeux, respirant cette odeur qui sentait si bon … Une odeur de rose. Elle pensa au moment même qu'elle était belle, c'est vrai, mais que Xena l'était de surcroît.

Anastasia se dirigea vers elle et déposa se lèvres furtivement sur sa joue.

A : Tu as bien dormi ?

G : Bien. Mais j'ai déjà mieux dormi dans ma vie.

Gabrielle baissa sa tête. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : Les yeux de la conquérante, ses larmes, sa fuite, et … et ce moment qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Ce moment où cet homme lui a pris son innocence, sa virginité. Elle ne verrait plus jamais le monde sous le même angle. Elle baissa la tête et Anastasia vint enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Gabrielle se laissa aller dans ses bras protecteurs et laissa couler ses larmes.  
Tout à coup, son cœur battit plus vite. Comment la conquérante avait trouvé sa pièce, allait-elle mourir aujourd'hui pour avoir osé parler de l'enfance de l'impératrice ? Rien n'était sûr.

Elle se leva avec le drap enroulé autour d'elle et vit ses vêtements sur une chaise. Pas ceux de la soirée. Non. Ceux de tous les jours. Elle décida d'aller prendre un bain pour se relaxer. Elle les mettrait ensuite.  
Quand elle eut fini, Anastasia ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sur sa table de nuit et y vit les bijoux qu'elle portait la veille. Anastasia les avait aussi enlevés.

Gabrielle voulait absolument voir la conquérante. Elle voulait être fixée sur son sort mais elle avait aussi un besoin irrésistible de la revoir. Elle demanda donc à Baltius où elle pouvait la trouver. Malheureusement, la conquérante n'était pas disponible. Elle passa la journée à la bibliothèque à lire d'autres livres. Surtout sur la mythologie puisque tout ceux où elle avait trouvé les informations sur la jeunesse de Xena avaient disparu. La conquérante avait dû les faire enlever. Gabrielle baissa la tête quand elle y pensa. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier. Mais puisqu'elle est toujours vivante à l'heure qu'il est, c'est que l'impératrice ne la fera pas tuer. Ou peut-être en public ! Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la personne cachée en dessous de la coque dure de la conquérante. Elle allait la faire sortir et monter à tous qu'elle peut être autre chose que froide et cruelle.

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plait ;)_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre XXX**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas vu la conquérante. Elle n'était toujours pas morte mais ressentait quand même un grand vide dû à l'absence de l'impératrice.  
L'armée de César était enfin arrivée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'impératrice regroupait autant de forces armées. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin d'autant pour conquérir ce qui était maintenant un vaste empire. C'est qu'elle prévoyait sûrement d'attaquer une grande ville …

La conquérante était occupée depuis peu à gérer tous les généraux et à élaborer les plans d'attaque. Ils attaqueraient dans une dizaine de jours. Elle pouvait être sure de gagner avec de telles forces armées. Elle avait rassemblé pas moins de 30 000 soldats. Les Spartiates seront dur à battre … Ils sont connus pour se battre jusqu'à la mort et ne meurent pas sans avoir emporté quelques-uns de leurs adversaires avec eux. Mais quant aux paysans à qui on venait à peine d'apprendre à tenir une épée en main, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Ses troupes se mettront en marche dans maximum une semaine.

Xena sortit de la salle où elle avait élaboré ses plans depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle avait repoussé le plus loin possible la confrontation avec Gabrielle mais celle-ci semblait inévitable. Elle devrait tôt ou tard croiser son esclave dans les couloirs. Elle se décida alors à affronter sa peur et à parler avec Gabrielle. Depuis le soir où elle s'était enfuie, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir avec le visage qu'avait Gabrielle lorsqu'elle racontait l'histoire. Gabrielle avait l'air tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'est surtout la fin de son histoire qui lui avait fait verser quelques larmes. C'est vrai, elle souffrait. Elle souffrait terriblement. Elle rejetait sa colère contre ses adversaires lors des combats mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle sentait que ce quelque chose allait bientôt arriver. Peut-être qu'après la prise de Spartes, elle serait libérée. Mais tout ça n'était que supposition.

Après avoir mangé dans la bonne humeur avec Anastasia, Gabrielle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec la compagnie de son amie. Celle-ci ne voulait pas que Gabrielle se fasse à nouveau attaquer. La barde avait beau dire qu'elle avait tourné la page, Anastasia le voyait toujours, cette lueur éteinte dans ces yeux. Elle essayait de la faire rire tous les jours et y arrivait. Une grande complicité était née entre ces deux femmes.

Gabrielle fit une bise sur la joue d'Anastasia et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle alluma une bougie et sursauta quand elle vit la conquérante allongée sur son lit, les yeux baissés et tristes. Elle mit sa main droite sur son cœur et sentit celui-ci battre à tout rompre. Allait-elle mourir ? Mais surtout. Est-ce que l'impératrice la détestait pour avoir touché à une partie de sa vie privée ? Elle redoutait ce moment mais attendait de voir Xena depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle ne voulut pas se l'admettre mais elle lui avait manqué. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noir corbeau, son teint hâlé, …

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la conquérante la fixait maintenant intensément. C'est un raclement de gorge de celle-ci qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle demeura immobile, ne sachant que faire.

Xena tapota les draps à côté d'elle pour inviter la barde à s'asseoir. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle avait été traversée par une joie immense quand elle avait vu le visage de Gabrielle passer dans l'encadrement de la porte suivit rapidement de tout son corps. Elle avait tellement voulu la revoir. Mais maintenant, elle avait juste peur. Peur que Gabrielle ait peur d'elle, qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise avec elle. L'air de rien, elle tenait à sa barde. Oui. Sa barde. Elle pouvait le dire. Sa barde aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en cascade sur sa peau laiteuse. Bref. Elle s'égarait là. Elle était venue pour lui parler. Lui parler de sa prestation mais aussi essayer de nouer des liens avec elle. Vu son statut, elle aurait pu l'obliger à passer ses journées à son service, à ses côtés. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger. Elle voulait que Gabrielle le fasse de son propre chef. Et pour ça, il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

X : Je crois que l'on doit parler. _dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux._

G : Oui. _dit-elle simplement, crispée sur le rebord du lit mais en même temps subjuguée par les yeux de la conquérante._

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plait ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des idées, des souhaits, j'essaierai de les mettre dans la suite :D (par MP ou Review)


	32. Chapter 31

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'étais occupée par l'école qui m'a overbookée avec des contrôles, interros, montage poétique à écrire et bientôt à jouer , ...  
Bref, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis septembre en réalité ...  
Mais j'ai trouvé quand même un peu de temps pour écrire un chapitre et pour tous vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné la fic.  
Après la lecture, si vous avez des idées, faites-moi en part

Bisous et encore vraiment désolée

Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews 3

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI**

X : J'aurais dû te parler plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion.

Elle mentait. Elle avait eu plein d'occasions mais elle avait tout simplement eu peur et n'osait pas l'avouer. Gabrielle amena tout de suite le sujet sur le tapis.

G : Qu'avez-vous à me dire conquérante ? Allez-vous me faire pendre pour avoir raconté votre enfance ? _dit-elle en baissant la tête._

Les yeux de la conquérante s'agrandirent d'incompréhension. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et ses prunelles s'adoucirent. Curieuse de ne rien entendre, Gabrielle releva timidement les yeux et tomba sur un océan de tendresse. Elle fut surprise mais ne le montra pas et ne lâcha pas le regard de l'impératrice. Celle-ci resta pendant de longues secondes à se perdre dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme puis se ressaisit et se rapprocha doucement vers son esclave. Gabrielle sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, surprise et effrayée. La conquérante baissa les yeux, soupira puis les releva, les plongeant à nouveau dans ceux de Gabrielle.

X : Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer.

G : Vous n'avez que ça à me dire ?

X : Je …

Xena n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle recommença à parler, rassemblant tout son courage et ravalant toute sa fierté.

X : Au début, c'est vrai, je ne t'aimais pas et trouvais que tu étais énervante. Mais quelque chose de bizarre est arrivé. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé en moi. Quand tu as raconté ton histoire, tu m'as vraiment touchée. C'est vrai. Tout est vrai. Tu as fait ressortir de vieux souvenirs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tuerais. Oui, tu as touché un point sensible, mais je devais passer par là à un moment ou à un autre. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

G : Allez-y …

Gabrielle sentit que tout pourrait changer à partir de maintenant si elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait. La conquérante avait déjà commencé à changer. Elle changeait lentement mais sûrement. Elle arriverait à faire ressortir les sentiments que l'impératrice gardait cachés au fond d'elle. Le regard que lui lançait à l'instant Xena la fit fondre. Elle avait l'air forte et imperturbable vu du dehors mais Gabrielle avait décelé une faille dans la muraille et commençait petit-à-petit à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, elle paraissait fragile et brisée … sûrement à cause de son enfance difficile. La conquérante voulait maintenant se confier à elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

X : J'ai peur. _dit-elle en baissant la tête._

G : Peur ? De quoi ? _dit-elle en se rapprochant de Xena._

X : Peur que tu aies peur de moi. Je … Je sais que pour toi je suis un monstre sans pitié mais je n'ai pas envie que tu aies peur. Je ...

Xena souffla, nerveuse puis releva ses yeux vers ceux de la blonde et ne put empêcher des mots de sortir.

X : Ca n'a peut-être pas l'air mais je tiens à toi. C'est … déstabilisant. Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas tenu à quelqu'un. A vrai dire, depuis Lyceus.

Gabrielle s'était encore plus approchée de Xena et lui avait prit la main, doucement pour la soutenir. Une décharge électrique avait parcouru tout d'abord sa main puis s'était étendue vers tout le reste de son corps. Elle trembla.

G : Et Baltius ? Tu ne tiens pas à lui ?

X : Bien sûr … Un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir s'il disparaissait. C'est un de mes meilleurs hommes mais il n'est bon qu'à combattre.

Gabrielle frissonna encore une fois.

X : Tu as froid ?

G : Je … Oui un peu.

Évidemment, elle mentait. Ce n'était pas le froid qui la mettait dans cet état là, c'était la conquérante elle-même. Mais bien, sûr, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Xena se leva, surprenant Gabrielle, et lâcha la main de la barde. Celle-ci ressentit immédiatement un vide à la perte du contact.

Ça avait déjà été un énorme effort pour elle d'avouer qu'elle tenait à sa barde, mais à son contact, elle n'avait rien sentit d'aussi doux et chaud. Son cœur avait battu à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, menaçant de sortir à chaque battement. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cet état là mais elle aimait bien. Au moment où elle se levait pour aller chercher une couverture pour sa protégée, elle lâcha sa main. Ce geste lui tordit le ventre, la sortant de la protection qu'avait mis Gabrielle sur elle par son simple geste.

Xena revint avec une couverture en main, se plaça derrière Gabrielle sur le lit et enroula le tissu autour de ses épaules. Elle garda ses bras enroulés autour des épaules de Gabrielle un peu plus longtemps que la normale puis se détacha à contre cœur. Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit soupir qui n'échappa pas à la femme aux yeux bleu.

X : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabrielle ?

* * *

Merci pour tout, j'espère recevoir quelques commentaires ...

A bientôt j'espère.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre XXXII**

G : C'est que … je me sentais bien dans vos bras.

Gabrielle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit ça. Elle espéra de tout cœur que ça ne mettrait pas en colère la conquérante.

X : C'est … c'est bien de me l'avoir dit. Moi aussi.

Elle aussi ? Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle aussi aimait bien l'enserrer de ses bras ?

Gabrielle serra la couverture autour de ses épaules, laissant échapper un sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Xena reposa ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de Gabrielle qui ferma les yeux momentanément au contact tant espéré. La guerrière tira légèrement Gabrielle sur elle et entoura de ses bras le petit corps de sa barde. Gabrielle sentait le cœur de Xena battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit pour de bon et ferma les yeux. Xena caressa doucement le bras de Gabrielle qui s'endormit tout simplement dans les bras de la conquérante.

Xena resta de longues minutes à la tenir dans ses bras puis la déposa doucement sous les draps et la borda. Elle se coucha au-dessus des couvertures et regarda le visage innocent et angélique de Gabrielle. Elle laissa échapper un sourire et l'embrassa sur le front doucement puis se leva et partit faire un tour dans ses jardins.

Il faisait encore un petit peu clair et elle s'aventura loin dans les jardins. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, laissant transparaître une belle lumière orangée. Elle appréciait la beauté du ciel quant tout-à-coup son pied butta contre un objet dont elle n'avait pas conscience qu'il été là. Elle baissa les yeux et faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Elle avait failli trébucher sur un cadavre en état avancé de décomposition. Elle se baissa pour essayer de deviner qui ça pouvait être. Vu ses habits, c'était un général. Sa journée s'était magnifiquement passée jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à l'instant même, elle était juste énervée. Celui qui avait fait ça paierait. On ne tue pas comme ça un des généraux qu'elle a recrutés. C'est une atteinte à elle aussi. Elle allait mener sa petite enquête. Dès le matin, elle demanda à ses soldats les plus proches d'aller questionner tous les esclaves. Elle s'en occuperait de quelques-uns de son côté. Ses soldats n'avaient pas été fructueux mais il ne lui avait pas fallu une demi-journée à elle pour trouver quelques informations. Un esclave avait entendu parler d'une histoire qu'une autre esclave avait racontée. Elle alla voir cette fameuse esclave qui fût obligée de lui raconter qu'elle avait vu qui avait amené le corps à cet endroit.

Elle rentra violemment dans la chambre de Gabrielle qui sursauta de peur.

G : Tu m'as fait peur …

X : Je pensais bien te trouver là. _dit-elle en colère._

G : Moi ?

X : Mais non … ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

A : C'est à moi que vous parlez conquérante ?

X : Evidemment ! Tu vois à qui d'autre je parlerais ?

A : Non ma conquérante.

X : Alors … dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Gabrielle. Il parait que tu as tué un de mes généraux Anastasia ? Et ne me mens pas.

Anastasia regarda tristement Gabrielle chez qui les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler.

A : Oui ma conquérante … j'ai bien tué un de vos généraux. Vais-je être tuée ?

X : Tu n'es pas en position pour me demander ça. Je verrai ce que je fais de toi.

Elle claqua des doigts et un garde arriva à la seconde même.

X : Amène-là dans les cachots.

Quand le garde et Anastasia furent partis, La conquérante se retourna vers Gabrielle.

X : Je pensais que tu savais mieux t'entourer. Je te croyais contre la violence. Étais-tu au courant ?

Gabrielle la regarda, les yeux menaçant de déborder de larmes.

G : Oui mon impératrice.

X : Je serai obligée de la tuer même si tu l'aimes bien.

C'était une bonne façon de se libérer d'une possible concurrente. Mais pourquoi voyait-elle en Anastasia une concurrente ? Parce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner l'amitié de Gabrielle ? Peut-être plus ? Elle s'imaginait trop de choses là.

Le visage de Gabrielle se décomposa ce que remarqua aisément la guerrière.

X : Gabrielle ?

* * *

Voilà pour cette suite ;) :D

Quelques reviews me feraient plaisir ;) Si vous avez des idées, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire ;)

Alors ... Xena va-t-elle tuer Anastasia ? Gabrielle était au courant du meurtre ... Xena lui en tiendra-t-elle rigueur ? La punira-t-elle aussi ?


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre XXXIII**

G : Ne la tuez pas s'il vous plait. Elle m'a sauvée.

X : Sauvée de quoi ?

G : De qui plutôt.

X : Ok …De qui alors ?

G : Du général.

X : Et qu'a fait le général pour mériter de se faire tuer par une esclave ?

G : Il m'a violée.

Xena ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver dans son château ? Un général avait osé porter la main sur sa barde à elle. Si Anastasia ne l'avait pas tué, elle-même l'aurait tué.

X : Je …

Gabrielle éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, essayant de se retenir mais n'y arrivant pas.

X : Non non … Ne pleure pas.

Xena laissa couler quelques larmes à la vue d'une Gabrielle dévastée. Elle serra ses poings. Que pouvait-elle faire pour la soulager ? Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Ca changerait définitivement quelque chose en elle d'avoir été violée. Elle serait toujours méfiante. Mais si elle, Xena, la conquérante des nations, pouvait l'aider, elle ferait tout son possible pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais passage. Mais que faire maintenant ? Que faire quand on est paralysée, que l'on voit quelqu'un qui est cher à nos yeux qui souffre d'une telle douleur qu'elle en devient indescriptible. Que faire ? Ca, l'impératrice ne le savait pas. Elle était tétanisée.

Gabrielle regarda en direction de la conquérante et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se rapprocha de Xena et entoura ses bras autour de son corps, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras tremblants.

La conquérante pensa que son cœur ne suivrait pas les évènements tellement il battait à une vitesse effrénée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ses muscles se débloquèrent et elle put bouger ses bras et entourer la taille de Gabrielle. Quand celle-ci serra encore plus fort la guerrière, Xena se détendit et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Cela avait un effet apaisant sur elle.

Gabrielle se calma peu à peu dans les bras réconfortants et forts de Xena. Celle-ci laissa aller sa main librement dans les cheveux longs de la barde, caressant sa tête du bout des doigts. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, Gabrielle la suivant, toujours collée à elle. Se fut la deuxième fois que Gabrielle fut attirée par Morphée aux côtés de la guerrière et ce fut la deuxième fois que celle-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla.

Xena sortit de la chambre, encore sous le choc et appela un garde. Elle lui ordonna de rester devant le chambre et de ne laisser entrer personne sous aucun prétexte. Elle seule pourrait rentrer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec Anastasia. Bien sûr, elle avait sauvé Gabrielle … Pour ça, elle lui en était redevable. Mais elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Elle entra en force dans les cachots privés de lumière. Seul un fin filet de lumière parvenait encore à se faufiler dans la noirceur des sous-sols du château. La terreur se faufila jusqu'au fond du cœur de l'esclave lorsqu'elle rencontra deux glaciers perçants qui la menaçaient. Elle recula le plus profondément possible dans un coin de la pièce, aussi loin que lui permettaient les chaines qui la reliaient au sol froid et humide.

La conquérante ricana machiavéliquement en penchant la tête en arrière, glaçant le sang des veines de l'esclave assise à même le sol. Elle adorait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses adversaires. Elle avança tranquillement, voyant la peur de sa proie grandir en même temps que sa proximité. La respiration de sa proie s'accéléra quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle l'accula dans un coin, savourant le plaisir d'entendre le souffle entrecoupé de peur de son esclave. Quand elle commença à parler, il y avait tellement de tension dans l'air qu'Anastasia sursauta.

X : Alors … Tu sais que tu as tué un de mes généraux ... Tu sais ce qui t'attends non ?

A : La mort ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, la voix tremblante.

X : C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire de toi. Te tuer en public pour en faire un exemple. Mais un petit truc est venu tout bousculer. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

A : Non.

X : Gabrielle est venue à ta rescousse.

Anastasia ne put réprimer un sourire. Gabrielle l'avait soutenue. Elle tenait à elle. Elle l'aimait.

X : Je ne sourirais pas si j'étais toi. Alors … Il parait que tu as empêché Gabrielle de se faire violer ?

A : Malheureusement ma conquérante, je n'ai pas pu la sauver à temps. Elle était déjà couchée sous lui à mon l'arrivée, ses poignets entravés par ses mains, complètement nue, son sexe la dévorant de l'intérieur.

Xena laissa couler une larme aux mots de son esclave mais la frotta vite avant que celle-ci ne le voit.

X : Elle m'a supplié de te laisser la vie sauve. Après maintes réflexions, j'ai accepté.

Anastasia se laissa aller dans un long soupir de soulagement. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lueur briller dans les yeux de la conquérante, une rage intérieure venir du fond de ses tripes. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres et l'esclave ouvrit de grands yeux, encore plus terrifiée qu'auparavant.

X : J'ai accepté de ne pas te tuer mais je n'ai rien dit en ce qui concernait les coups et blessures.

Anastasia déglutit, la peur formant une boule désagréable dans son ventre plat.

* * *

Que va faire Xena la conquérante des nations ?

Est-ce que ce qu'elle va faire va avoir des répercutions sur son amitié naissante avec Gabrielle ?

Cette dernière va-t-elle se relever du fait qu'elle ait été violée ?

_**Reviews**_ s'il vous plait, ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'aide pour continuer cette histoire.


	35. Chapter 34

_Waw ! plus de 10 000 vues et 57 Reviews ... Un grand merci à vous tous pour le soutien._

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV**

L'impératrice, sans détacher les mains de son esclave du sol, la suspendit par les pieds au plafond. Elle se plaça ensuite face à elle, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

X : J'espère que tu es bien placée car ça va durer un petit bout de temps. _dit-elle en s'approchant du visage de son esclave._

Le sang montait déjà à la tête d'Anastasia. Son ventre découvert se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné témoignant de la peur qui la rongeait intérieurement.

X : C'est vraiment dommage de devoir abimer une si belle esclave …

Pas de doute, la conquérante savait comment s'y prendre pour introduire la peur … non, la terreur, à l'intérieur d'une personne. Elle savait exactement le niveau de peur qu'un être humain peut supporter. Le remplir de terreur jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de ses mains. Mais l'impératrice n'allait pas la tuer … non. Mais qu'allait-elle faire alors ?

X : Vraiment. Je comprends pourquoi elle t'aime tant.

Des traits fins, _elle passa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire d'Anastasia._

symétriques, _elle descendit le long de ses lèvres puis son nez._

de somptueux cheveux bruns formant une cascade sur tes épaules, _elle continua son chemin en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et en mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui de son esclave._

ton teint hâlé, _elle passa ses doigts sur un des bras d'Anastasia_.

ton corps musclé, … _elle caressa du bout des doigts le ventre de son esclave._

Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait élargir la liste mais, moi, je vais m'arrêter là. Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te regarde, rit, bavarde avec toi.

Ses traits se firent plus durs et elle se releva avec grâce et rapidité.

X : Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'approcher. Tu le regretteras.

A : Jamais ! _cria-t-elle avec dégoût._ C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie.

X : Ha ha ha … Tu verras … Tu me supplieras de te tuer.

A : Gabrielle croyait qu'elle pouvait vous changer, qu'il y avait du bon en vous … enfoui très profondément mais quand même là. Et ben, je ne la crois pas. Vous êtes pourrie jusqu'au tréfonds de votre âme. Même Gabrielle ne saurait vous changer.

Xena avait appris une information cruciale. Gabrielle croyait en elle et s'intéressait à elle suffisamment pour vouloir la changer.

A : Votre cœur n'est constitué que de pierre.

X : Chérie, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. _dit-elle en sortant un fouet de derrière son dos._

Anastasia serra ses muscles et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à avoir un coup de fouet mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec prudence et découvrit le visage de la conquérante à quelques millimètres du sien.

X : Bouh …

Son cœur manqua un battement tellement la tension dans la pièce était à son comble.

Xena éclata de rire, un rire glacial qui fit froid dans le dos à Anastasia.

La conquérante donna son premier coup de fouet avant que son esclave se remette de la peur qu'elle lui avait faite. Anastasia expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons en un cri puissant. Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne pas crier mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la douleur élançant son dos. Elle ne vit pas non plus arriver le coup de fouet suivant et hurla à nouveau, les muscles tendus dans tout son corps.

L'impératrice admira son travail. Une croix rouge était dessinée dans le dos de son esclave. Les deux lignes ensanglantées s'étendaient de ses épaules aux côtés de ses hanches formant l'initiale de la conquérante.

Elle rangea son fouet, décidant qu'elle se défoulerait plus avec ses poings. Elle eut alors une idée géniale pour qu'Anastasia soit couverte d'une honte intérieure. D'un geste vif et précis, elle retira le fin tissu qui recouvrait le corps de son esclave, la dénudant complètement. Elle attacha ensuite ses mains ensemble derrière son dos et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer la vue. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle donna le premier coup de poing dans le ventre de son esclave. Les coups plurent ensuite sur le corps entier d'Anastasia qui supportait de moins en moins d'être battue. La douleur dans son dos due aux deux coups de fouet s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Son dos lui brûlait et elle crut sentir du sang y couler.

X : Je ne te laisserai pas gagner le cœur de Gabrielle.

Anastasia trouva le courage de répondre.

A : Vous n'arriverez jamais à gagner son cœur en tout cas. Ca c'est sûr !

Un violent crochet droit heurta sa joue qui commença à brûler sérieusement. Elle regarda la conquérante avec un air de défi dans les yeux et celle-ci haussa son sourcil gauche.

X : Si tu veux jouer …

Le temps défila lentement aux yeux d'Anastasia. Elle allait bientôt tomber inconsciente. Elle le savait. Les coups semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus aucun coup. La conquérante avait disparu. C'est ce qu'elle croyait … Mais elle entendit un rire glacial briser le silence établi quelques secondes auparavant. Un coup de fouet fusa dans l'air et s'abattit avec un claquement sinistre à l'endroit exact où le premier coup de fouet l'avait touchée. Un autre vint agrandir la blessure du deuxième coup de fouet. Ensuite, elle perdit le décompte. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'impératrice s'acharnait à rester aux deux mêmes endroits pour approfondir son X dans sa peau bronzée, rougie par les coups. Tout à coup, elle sombra dans l'inconscience …

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plait :-* A la prochaine pour la suite ;)_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Anastasia ?_  
_Gabrielle l'apprendra-t-elle ?_  
_Est-ce que l'amitié entre Xena et Gabrielle survivra à cette épreuve ?_


	36. Chapter 35

_M'étant fait une fracture à l'épaule droite, lors d'une compétition de judo, et ne pouvant plus bouger mon bras (en plus je suis droitière), je suspend l'écriture de la fic le temps que je guérisse. Vraiment désolée. Ne vous inquiétez pas ... je continue à y penser et peut-être que je ferai quelques suites à une main mais c'est vraiment épuisant._

_Bisous à tous. J'avais écrit un chapitre avant de tomber sur mon épaule donc le voici._

_C'est le plus long chapitre écrit pour cette fic pour l'instant :D_

_Désolée pour les gros blocs  
_

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV**

L'impératrice savait qu'Anastasia irait à un moment ou à un autre rejoindre Morphée. Elle aurait parié plus tôt mais cette femme était plus robuste qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord. Elle arrêta les coups pour ne pas la tuer, la détacha, gardant toujours les liens reliant ses poignets puis partit du cachot. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, son esclave allait mourir à cause de l'infection de ses blessures. Mais pour la faire souffrir encore un peu plus, elle attendrait une demi-journée pour lui envoyer un soigneur.

Elle passa dans la chambre de Gabrielle pour voir si elle dormait toujours et l'admirer dans son sommeil puis ferma la porte et congédia le soldat qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle se rendit ensuite à la salle générale pour discuter avec tous ses généraux sur la date de leur départ pour Spartes.

Le lendemain vers midi, elle demanda à un soldat d'aller chercher un guérisseur et de lui dire d'aller soigner une esclave dans les cachots. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le terrain d'entraînement où elle retrouva Baltius.

Un soldat vint chercher Gabrielle dans sa chambre. Elle était demandée dans les cachots pour guérir une esclave. Elle en fut réjouie car elle aimait aider les personnes en les soignant. Avant que la conquérante ne vienne dans son village, elle avait eu une idée … Fonder un hospice dans une des villes où elle irait. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage ni de quitter son village natal, ni de fonder un hospice. Alors elle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les personnes qui souffraient. Elle se dépêcha de prendre tout ce dont il lui fallait et descendit dans les cachots. Elle amena des bougies, quelque chose pour les allumer et une couverture avec elle en plus du nécessaire pour soigner les blessures.

Anastasia souffrait de plus en plus et se demanda si la conquérante ne romprait pas sa promesse envers Gabrielle et la tuerait quand même. Elle grelottait dans un coin de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité dans laquelle elle se trouvait quand, tout à coup, elle entendit du bruit qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle eut peur que la conquérante revienne pour la battre à nouveau. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter encore une fois. Son cœur manqua un battement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore reconnue tellement il faisait noir dans la pièce. Gabrielle dit au garde de les laisser seules et de refermer la porte à clé. Celui-ci obéit et resta devant la porte. Quand elle fut refermée, Gabrielle alluma les bougies et demanda à la forme dans le coin du mur de s'approcher pour qu'elle puisse la soigner.

Anastasia s'avança difficilement à la lumière des bougies et regarda Gabrielle dans les yeux en s'y perdant. Ceux-ci étaient horrifiés. Gabrielle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine à la vue des bleus et blessures que portait son amie. Xena lui avait menti ! Enfin … non. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne la tuerait pas mais Gabrielle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que la princesse aux yeux bleus la batte presque jusqu'à la mort. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sauvage, dangereuse mais s'était trompée. Elle ressentait ça comme une trahison. Elle savait que c'était son amie alors pourquoi faire du mal à Anastasia et lui faire du mal en passant ? Parce que c'est une bête sans sentiments ? Non. Elle avait bien vu de la tristesse et de la compassion dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Non. Xena avait sûrement demandé à un soldat de s'occuper du cas d'Anastasia et celui-ci s'était occupé d'elle violemment. Xena ne voulait pas ça. Elle punirait sûrement le soldat quand elle l'apprendra. Xena tenait sûrement à elle et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cette amitié naissante. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était une esclave et Xena pouvait lui faire ça aussi si elle le désirait. Elle n'était rien. Son village avait été à moitié détruit et plus de la moitié de ses habitants avaient été capturés ou tués. La conquérante l'avait éloignée de Prométhée et l'avait battue. Mais pourquoi continuait-elle alors à la défendre ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien ? Ce serait trop dire. Elle s'intéressait à elle et son côté bestial mais aussi sentimental l'avait tout de suite charmée. Que disait-elle maintenant ? Que celle qui l'avait arrachée à sa famille l'avait charmée ? Elle devenait folle. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir des choses pour cette femme qui avait détruit sa vie ? Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit son nom, faiblement.

G : Anastasia … Je suis tellement désolée … J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ne te fasse aucun mal. Je …

Elle commença à pleurer mais une main douce captura sa joue et effaça les traces de larmes.

A : Ne pleure pas. Je vais bien.

G : Non. Regarde-toi. Tu es glacée, fatiguée et vraiment amochée.

A : Oui.

Anastasia baissa la tête mais le bout des doigts de Gabrielle vint relever sa tête. Anastasia plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes étincelantes de la magnifique femme devant elle et posa sa main douloureuse sur la main qui venait de se poser sur sa joue.

Gabrielle trembla quand un étrange sentiment s'empara de tout son être à la vue des magnifiques yeux noisette d'Anastasia. Elle déglutit difficilement et passa en revue tout le corps de l'esclave devant elle. Il était tellement meurtri qu'elle crût ne pas pouvoir oser soigner les blessures d'Anastasia tant elle avait peur de lui faire mal.

Celle-ci sentit que quelque chose avait changé en Gabrielle lorsqu'elle lui offrit le plus doux des regards qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Gabrielle revint à la réalité et détacha sa main du visage d'Anastasia pour prendre les onguents et la couverture qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle les prit, se leva, contourna la jeune femme pour lui couvrir les épaules le temps qu'elle s'occupe de son visage et lâcha la couverture en poussant un cri.

* * *

Gabrielle a-t-elle vu quelque chose ? Ou alors est-il arrivé quelque chose à Anastasia ?

Comment va évoluer la relation Anastasia/Gabrielle ? Et Xena/Gabrielle ?

A vos claviers 3


	37. Chapter 36

_J'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire une suite :P_

_Bisous à tous et encore merci pour les reviews et pour la simple lecture de ma fic._

_Je sens que celle-ci et la prochaine vont faire plaisir à certaines personnes et d'autres vont détester :D Mais c'est un passage obligé ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVI**

Le combat en plein air entre Baltius et sa chef commença sous les rayons brûlants du soleil.

B : Je vais te battre aujourd'hui.

Son regard était plein d'assurance et luisait d'une fierté incomparable du fait d'être le second de la terreur aux yeux bleus. De l'autre côté, un éclair passa dans les yeux azur. Baltius déglutit un instant mais se reprit tout de suite. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à tout pour enter dans la légende … Battre la princesse guerrière à plate couture.

Xena sortit elle aussi son épée de son fourreau et la fit tourner habilement entre ses doigts. Baltius fit de même et commença à tourner autour de la guerrière. Les regards se culbutaient. Celle-ci s'élança vers lui, poussant son cri d'attaque, puis sauta par-dessus, dans un salto magnifiquement bien fait. Elle posa alors son pied sur le dos de son second, pris au dépourvu, et le fit valser derrière elle. Baltius fit une roulade avant pour amortir le choc et se leva promptement. Les deux combattants se firent face.

B : Je vais te battre.

La tension était à son paroxysme ...

X : Essaye seulement !

L'attaquant, enragé, courut vers l'impératrice et lui assena un coup d'épée fort et puissant. Xena bloqua son épée mais plia ses jambes sous la force de son adversaire qui jubilait de sa semi-réussite.

B : Un coup de faiblesse Xena ?

La guerrière lui jeta un regard glacial qui le fit frissonner. Xena fit voleter adroitement son épée vers les points faibles de son adversaire mais celui-ci para habilement ses coups. A la grande surprise de la guerrière, il lui vrilla l'épaule d'un coup violent qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Un mince filet pourpre coula le long de sa blessure. Non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa plaie auparavant, la Conquérante des nations fit pleuvoir des coups sur cet homme qui voulait la battre. Celui-ci sentit de la sueur perler aux coins des ses yeux et sur son torse. Son corps racé se tendait sous les assauts de la grande brune mais souffrait de plus en plus. Il résistait encore et toujours jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses muscles. La grande femme elle aussi sentait la fatigue s'emparer de tout son être. Sa frange lui collait au front tellement elle transpirait et de la sueur lui coulait dans le bas de son dos musclé qui souffrait tout autant. Dans un dernier effort, Baltius avança son arme couverte de poussière vers le cœur de la brune qui para l'attaque et le mit à terre, son épée sur sa gorge.

Xena lui sourit aimablement et lui tendit son bras pour se relever. Il lui sourit, humble, et saisit son avant-bras pour s'aider à se remettre debout. Les deux guerriers étaient à bout de souffle mais n'avaient plus fait un tel combat depuis des lustres.

Du côté des cachots, tout n'était pas aussi joyeux. Gabrielle venait d'apercevoir le X inscrit dans la peau de son amie. Elle avait crié instinctivement et son cœur avait prit un gros coup. Elle posa sa main gauche à plat sur sa poitrine et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se positionna à nouveau en face d'Anastasia et commença à lui parler.

G : Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. _dit-elle en prenant un air grave._

A : Oui. Bien sûr.

G : Qui t'a fait ça ? Est-ce un soldat de l'Impératrice ou est-ce l'Impératrice elle-même ?

Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas elle. Qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Que c'était un autre qui avait fait du mal à Anastasia. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

A : Tu veux vraiment le savoir Gabrielle ?

G : Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir qui t'a fait cette horribilité. Je veux savoir si elle tient assez à moi pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je veux savoir si elle peut encore avoir ma confiance.

A : Je crains bien Gabrielle que tu ne puisses plus lui donner ta confiance.

G : Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que c'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? Sois plus précise. Je veux un oui ou un non franc et clair.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que se soit un non.

A : Oui Gabrielle. C'est elle qui m'a battue presque à m'en faire mourir, qui m'a rouée de coups juste pour assouvir sa vengeance envers moi et qui m'a couverte de honte.

Gabrielle sentit ses jambes fléchir et elle tomba à terre, laissant sortir tout son chagrin. Elle sentait en elle divers sentiments … De perte, de tristesse mais aussi de colère et de vengeance. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et son cœur se durcit. Elle serra les dents à ne plus sentir sa mâchoire.

Anastasia passa une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir mais elle était bien contente que Gabrielle commence à voir la vraie face de la Conquérante.

Gabrielle se ressaisit sans pour autant effacer les larmes qui se frayaient encore un chemin sur sa peau douce déjà mouillée. Elle prit à cœur le travail pour lequel elle était venue et commença doucement à soigner les blessures aux bras et aux jambes de l'esclave meurtrie devant elle. Elle passa ensuite à son ventre plat et y laissa courir ses doigts tremblants. Anastasia frissonna puis sourit. Elle se sentait bien malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait de partout. Le fleuve qui dégringolait sur les joues de l'aède se tarit et elle frotta les dernières traces de larmes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à soigner le dos et le visage. Elle posa la couverture au sol et demanda à Anastasia de se mettre sur le ventre. Elle passa ensuite précautionneusement le baume sur le X rouge dans son dos. Anastasia ne voulait pas crier face à celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse donc elle mordit la couverture. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent et tirèrent de tous les côtés sur cette même couverture. Son corps n'avait jamais été autant crispé de toute sa vie. Son dos lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle faillit s'évanouir mais elle resta dans le monde éveillé, plus forte que jamais.

Gabrielle passa au visage d'Anastasia, commençant par le cou, remontant le long d'une de ses joues pour ensuite passer sur l'autre en faisant le même mouvement, suivant la courbure de sa mâchoire pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son front. Elle passa ensuite le baume sur le nez de l'esclave et termina par le contour de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Gabrielle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Anastasia la transperçait de son regard flamboyant. Elle fut accrochée par les prunelles d'Anastasia et ne put en dévier ses émeraudes. Cette dernière se pencha légèrement vers Gabrielle, hypnotisée par les lèvres de la barde.


	38. Chapter 37

Désolée pour le temps d'éttente mais je n'ai presque pas eu le temps d'écrire

Maintenant j'ai les examens donc pas non plus le temps décrire. Encore désolée.

Profitez de cette suite bisous

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVII**

Gabrielle se pencha doucement vers les lèvres d'Anastasia, s'arrêta une seconde à à peine un centimètre des lèvres pulpeuses de l'esclave, indécise, puis combla l'espace entre elles deux en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Anastasia. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant une main dans ses longs cheveux détachés. Elle plaça elle aussi une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Anastasia. Celle-ci passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la belle blonde. Gabrielle allait lui laisser le passage quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur des yeux surpris puis perçants et menaçants.

Gabrielle se détacha automatiquement de l'esclave, ses yeux montrant la peur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle.

Xena était entrée en trombe dans le cachot, ne voulant pas que Gabrielle voie ce qu'elle avait fait à son amie. Mais c'était trop tard. Son cœur s'était fendillé puis brisé en mille morceaux en voyant les deux femmes s'embrasser. Elle retint une larme de couler sur sa joue, sèche d'être restée trop longtemps au soleil.

Gabrielle avait d'abord été aussi surprise que la créature aux yeux bleus devant elle puis avait eu peur de ce que la Conquérante leur ferait à toutes les deux. Mais maintenant, on ne pouvait voir dans ses émeraudes que de la colère et de la rage pour ce que l'Impératrice avait fait. Elle se leva prestement pour pouvoir être plus ou moins à la hauteur de Xena et la toiser des ses yeux devenus noirs de colère. Les yeux de la Conquérante étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Gabrielle mais plus glacials encore.

Gabrielle, étant consciente de la discussion qui allait venir, laissa la couverture à Anastasia et sortit du cachot. Xena la regarda passer devant elle, la figure grave. Elle fusilla ensuite Anastasia du regard qui lui sourit, victorieuse. Xena referma brusquement la lourde porte en fer du cachot laissant l'esclave dans le noir le plus complet, glissa la clé dans la vieille serrure et la tourna pour enfermer Anastasia.

Gabrielle était plus que déterminée à parler avec ce monstre qu'était la Conquérante. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais était nerveuse à propos du baiser avec Anastasia. Que lui arriverait-il ? Que dirait-elle si Xena lui demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ca avait été impulsif. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir la guerrière même si celle-ci avait battu son amie … son amante ? Non. Elle la trouvait attirante mais elle avait juste dérapé. C'était juste une amie. Rien de plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devrait s'expliquer à Xena et que la guerrière devrait aussi s'expliquer à Gabrielle. Elle regarda Xena qui venait de fermer la porte. Elle portait un masque d'indifférence mais avait vu la peur, le chagrin dans ses orbes bleues. Maintenant, ses lèvres étaient serrées et sa mâchoire tendue.

X : Suis-moi. _dit-elle sans émotion._

Pendant tout le chemin menant à sa chambre, l'Impératrice réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne savait pas. Par contre, elle savait que Gabrielle lui demanderait de s'expliquer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Que dirait-elle ? Qu'elle voulait éliminer une adversaire, une ennemie, un obstacle sur son chemin ? Et quel chemin ? Celui de Gabrielle ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait se passer des prunelles émeraude de sa barde. Elle était tellement mignonne avec sa franche droite, son petit nez, son sourire, ses lèvres, … Ses lèvres. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser l'image qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle sourit puis se rappela des évènements qu'elle avait aperçus dans les cachots. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle jalousie. Elle la rongeait intérieurement.

Sans s'en apercevoir car chacune dans ses pensées, elles étaient déjà arrivées à la chambre de la guerrière.

Xena ouvrit doucement la porte, se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser passer Gabrielle, puis la referma. On ne la dérangerait pas … Personne ne serait assez fou.

Gabrielle avait eu tout le loisir d'observer la guerrière sur le chemin qui menait à sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite vu son état émotionnel et son stress intérieur mais Xena avait mis une robe à couper le souffle. De couleur rouge passion, celle-ci descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et abordait de longues manches, soulignant les muscles de la guerrière. Elle arborait un magnifique chignon et portait un collier et des boucles d'oreilles probablement en or. Lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement devant une porte, Gabrielle stoppa sa marche mais continua son expédition. Un rouge à lèvre sombre et du mascara soulignaient parfaitement les formes de son visage et la rendaient encore plus belle. Son arrête de nez droite et ses yeux d'un bleu profond la firent frissonner. Elle se mit une claque mentale et entra dans une chambre magnifiquement bien décorée. Elle resta ébahie de la richesse de la pièce.

Xena s'assit sur son lit en souriant devant l'émerveillement de Gabrielle.

X : J'ai fait tellement de conquêtes et j'ai ramassé assez d'argent, de pierres précieuses et d'étoffes exotiques que je pourrais construire un deuxième château. Mais je m'ennuie ici malgré tout le confort et les distractions. J'aime voyager. J'aime aussi les batailles, le stress du combat, la passion de la bataille, les muscles tendus avant un duel ou le calme plat après une grande bataille. Après avoir battu Spartes, je ne sais pas si je ne partirais pas pour voyager avec ma belle jument, Argo. _dit-elle avec un air nostalgique._

Gabrielle était restée debout, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait s'asseoir ou si elle devait rester debout. Elle fut soulagée quand Xena tapota le lit à côté d'elle, lui demandant de s'asseoir. Il y eut un grand blanc puis les deux femmes dirent le nom de l'autre en même temps. Xena laissa la parole à Gabrielle qui la remercia.

G : Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir si c'est vous qui avez battu Anastasia ?

X : Elle ne te l'a pas déjà dit ? _dit-elle nonchalamment._

G : Si mais j'aimerais en être sûre et l'entendre de votre propre bouche.

X : Oui. C'est moi.

Gabrielle baissa la tête puis continua.

G : Pourquoi ?


	39. Chapter 38

_ J'ai réussi à faire un chapitre ce soir avant les examens :D_

_Enjoy ... la confrontation tant arrivée est enfin là et n'est pas prête de se finir._

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVIII**

X : Je …

Elle réfléchissait. Lui dirait-elle la vérité ? Lui dirait-elle qu'elle s'était défoulée sur l'esclave par jalousie ? Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'Anastasia devienne importante dans la vie de Gabrielle ? Parce qu'elle voulait avertir l'esclave de ne pas s'approcher de sa barde ? Parce qu'elle commençait à sentir des choses bizarres en elle ? Ou alors lui mentirait-elle comme elle mentait à elle-même ? Lui dirait-elle qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse sinon elle aurait perdu son autorité ? Qu'elle aurait sali sa réputation ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution, pas encore prête à avouer à sa barde personnelle et à elle-même qu'elle pouvait être sentimentale. Elle construisit un mur de pierres devant elle, refoulant ses émotions à la vue des yeux brillants de Gabrielle, de sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait légèrement et de ses mains qui s'entortillaient ensemble.

Gabrielle attendait le moment fatidique avec de l'appréhension … Ses yeux étaient prêts à déborder au moindre sentiment en plus qui pouvait surgir à tout moment et la submerger, voir la noyer. Sa lèvre tremblait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait peur de la réponse de Xena. Suivrait-elle les sentiments que Gabrielle savait qu'elle avait cachés au fond d'elle ? Se mentirait-elle à elle-même ? Elle se triturait les mains, jouant avec les replis de sa jupe. Ses mains moites glissaient l'une contre l'autre dans l'attente d'un bruit, d'un son ou d'une parole. Elle releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une forte respiration. Xena allait parler.

X : Gabrielle … Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

G : C'est déjà fait. _dit-elle brusquement._

Xena serra les dents. D'habitude elle ne permettrait pas à une esclave de lui parler comme ça mais ce n'était pas une esclave comme les autres C'était Gabrielle. Et elle l'avait bien mérité.

X : Ecoute … Je devais le faire.

Là dessus elle ne mentait pas.

G : Quel monstre devrait battre un être-vivant à mort ?

Elle commença à crier.

X : C'est elle qui est une meurtrière. Elle a tué un de mes soldats. Je devais en faire un exemple !

Le ton de Gabrielle monta autant que celui de la guerrière.

G : Pour me protéger ! Pour m'empêcher de souffrir encore plus !

X : C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas tuée sinon elle le serait déjà depuis longtemps !

G : Je ne te crois pas ! N'as-tu pas une seule fois pensé à moi ? N'as-tu pas eu ton cœur qui s'est serré lorsque tu as appris la nouvelle ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu as un cœur de pierre. J'y crois encore … Je crois en toi et je sais que tu as des sentiments.

Gabrielle était consciente d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir créé un choc, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La Conquérante s'était gelée sur place aux mots. Gabrielle lui avait pris la main … ses doigts tremblaient.

Le toucher fit sortir Xena de ses pensées. Elle aurait giflée son esclave si elle n'avait pas été si émue par le visage d'ange de la barde. Elle tenait son opportunité de lui dire la vérité. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Gabrielle croyait en elle et avait vu juste sur elle. Enfin à moitié Effectivement, son cœur s'était d'abord serré mais avait ensuite volé en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à sa protégée. Elle prit alors une décision qui changera son avenir. Elle lui expliqua la vérité. Le comment du pourquoi.

Elle serra d'abord ses doigts autour de ceux de la barde et laissa tomber le mur qu'elle avait mis des années à bâtir. Il n'avait eu aucune fissure en des années de règne de terreur et de respect de la Conquérante des Nations. Et voilà qu'une jeune fille tombait dans sa vie. Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois où elle l'avait vue. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée. Elle avait tout de suite voulu la posséder. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était impossible de posséder une telle femme. Elle était indomptable. Pour une esclave, elle l'aurait déjà tuée si une puissante force encore inconnue ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle avait fissuré son mur si durement bâtit et était maintenant occupée à la détruire entièrement … Et elle était incapable de retenir ce mur destiné à disparaître. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter.

Gabrielle sentit Xena se rapprocher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras puissants. Elle se figea puis gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la peau nue du bras de la guerrière toucher sa peau. Elle entendit tout à coup des petits sanglots retenus sortir de la gorge de la guerrière. Elle rendit alors ce que Xena lui avait donné. Son étreinte et son affection. Elle caressa inconsciemment les cheveux brillants de couleur jais. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine autant que les sanglots s'emparaient de la guerrière. Celle-ci finit par ne plus laisser échapper aucun bruit et se laissa aller dans les bras chauds et accueillants de sa barde. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle avait cru atteindre le bonheur lorsqu'elle avait presque toute la Grèce sous son commandement, qu'elle allait battre Spartes et qu'elle allait se marier avec César pour obtenir le contrôle absolu. Mais ce n'était pas ça le bonheur. C'étaient de simples choses de la vie de tous les jours : le soleil qui court sur ta peau, mener son cheval au galop et sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans tes cheveux, un duel à l'épée que tu viens de gagner durement, l'étreinte passionnée d'une personne à qui tu tiens, … Elle s'arrêta sur sa dernière pensée, profita encore un peu des bras sécurisants de Gabrielle puis releva sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Alors, son esprit découvrit quelque chose mais elle ne put le découvrir tellement s'était différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Les yeux de Gabrielle pleuraient en silence de bonheur. Bonheur d'avoir sortit la Conquérante de sa carapace. Bonheur qu'elle se livre enfin à elle … au moins en silence.

Xena passa tendrement et doucement sa main sur la joue de Gabrielle et recueillit une larme. Gabrielle lui sourit en en versant encore quelques unes des jumelles de celle qui était examinée attentivement par Xena. La femme aux yeux d'un bleu profond embrassa la joue mouillée, goûtant le salé de la peau et des larmes de Gabrielle. La barde passa son pouce sur la joue bronzée de la guerrière pour effacer ses traces de larmes. Elle vit pour la première fois un sourire franc et vrai s'étirer sur les lèvres de Xena.

G : Dis-moi …

* * *

_Xena va-t-elle enfin se confier ? Dire la vérité ? _

_Comment Gabrielle va-t-elle réagir ?_

_Xena n'a pas oublié le baiser des deux femmes. Comment cela se passera-t-il ?_

_A la prochaine pour toutes ces réponses et n'oubliez pas une petite _**review**_. Ca fait toujours plaisir ..._


	40. Chapter 39

Merci à tout le monde pour leurs reviews. Merci encore à mes lecteurs (lectrices) assidu(e)s : Ladies Of CM, covergirls06 et angy78. Merci aussi à Chloé. Les choses ne vont pas être si faciles ;)

Décidément, je suis inspirée ces derniers temps. Encore une suite :D Mon premier examen s'est bien passé mais toute la semaine prochaine et encore un peu plus tard je serai occupée donc à bientôt après mes examens normalement sauf si je me sens inspirée encore une fois :-)

Enjoy the reading ...

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIX**

X : Tu ne vas pas apprécier … Mais je vais te dire la vérité.

Le visage de Gabrielle se décomposait au fur et à mesure que Xena lui racontait le pourquoi du passage à tabac d'Anastasia.

G : Il y avait d'autres façons de laisser passer ta colère et ta jalousie. _dit-elle, assez remontée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

Mais à côté, Xena avait montré ses sentiments … Mauvais, mais quand même des sentiments.

X : Je devais aussi montrer l'exemple. Personne ne peut tuer un de mes généraux sans en payer le prix. L'ordre doit régner et je ne vais pas te faire plaisir alors que l'ordre de mon Empire est en péril. Sinon, se serait l'anarchie et je perdrais tout mon pouvoir et la peur qu'ils ont de moi.

Gabrielle avait peur de Xena à l'instant même. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et pourraient la foudroyer sur place à n'importe quel moment. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un sourire machiavélique et un courant d'air se prenant dans ses longs cheveux noirs complétait le tableau.

X : En plus il faut dire que cette esclave m'avait provoquée. Je n'ai fait que lui répondre. D'ailleurs … Comment se fait-il que ce que j'ai vu dans le cachot s'est passé ?

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse, presque touchée. Gabrielle réfléchit un moment à ce que la Conquérante voulait dire. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, terrifiée. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ?

X : Réponds !

L'Impératrice s'était levée de toute sa grandeur, faisant sursauter son esclave acculée.

G : Ca s'est juste passé comme ça. A la voir dans cet état …

X : J'aurais dû la tuer.

Une flamme passa dans ses iris glaciaux. Elle ressentait enfin pourquoi elle aimait tant la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes et leur sang sur ses mains et son épée. Elle avait retrouvé sa rage d'avant et revivait pleinement.

G : Non ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

X : Cette garce l'a bien cherché !

Gabrielle n'en pouvait plus. Tellement de bonheur puis tellement de rage en elle. Comment pouvait-on vivre ça ? Elle fusilla la Conquérante du regard et sentit sa main s'abattre toute seule sur la joue meurtrie par le sable et les batailles passées.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait giflé l'Impératrice elle-même, l'impitoyable conquérante des Nations.

Cette dernière, surprise du choc, mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. La main de son esclave s'était abattue avec une violence inouïe sur sa peau. Elle écarquilla les yeux, furieuse. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle avait été trop tolérante avec elle durant tout ce temps. Elle devait renforcer son contrôle. Elle n'avait jamais été laxiste avant … Ca ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

Gabrielle était terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Sa joue la fit tout à coup souffrir et elle fut projetée contre le lit puissamment. La Conquérante lui avait rendu la pareille avec nettement plus de force. Elle se tint la joue tellement elle lui faisait mal et regarda la Conquérante avancer vers elle lentement comme si elle était le chasseur et elle la proie. Le cœur de Gabrielle battit encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

Xena se rapprocha de plus en plus près de son esclave devenue sa proie. Son sourire tordu était de travers et ne lâchait pas ses lèvres. Sa proie n'osait bouger par peur que le prédateur de se jette sur elle. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est ce que Xena fit. Elle l'enjamba, se mettant à genoux autour de sa taille, l'étouffant presque. La chasseresse lui captura les deux poignets, les maintenant enfoncés dans le lit juste au-dessus d'elle. La peur … Voilà ce qu'elle voyait maintenant dans les yeux verts. Non … La terreur. Beaucoup mieux. Elle aimait dominer tout le monde. Elle ne lui échapperait pas. Le pouls de sa victime battait à lui rompre les tempes. Elle essaya de se dégager. L'Impératrice aimait encore mieux ça. De toute façon son esclave n'aurait aucune chance contre elle. Elle se pencha dangereusement vers les lèvres de Gabrielle qui n'osait respirer.

L'esclave ferma les yeux. Le souffle chaud de Xena chatouilla ses lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, redoutant le pire. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes et mouillées frôler tout d'abord son cou puis le bout de la langue brûlante de Xena remonta le long de sa veine jugulaire. Elle se détendit, totalement sous le contrôle de Xena. La paire de lèvres l'embrassa juste en dessous de l'oreille. Gabrielle lâcha un grognement. Elle sentit ensuite que l'Impératrice lui mordilla son lobe d'oreille. La barde avait sa bouche grande ouverte essayant de respirer normalement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son souffle était hérétique.

Xena passa sa bouche au-dessus de celle de son esclave et lui murmura …

X : Tu es relayée au nettoyage de sol pour l'instant.

Et puis, elle se retira brusquement, laissant une Gabrielle stupéfaite de l'effet que lui faisait Xena. Elle resta comme une statue dans le lit de la Conquérante, incapable de bouger.

X : Je te préviens … Si quand je reviens tu n'as pas quitté ma chambre, je te mets au cachot. Un garde viendra t'expliquer dans ta chambre ce que tu dois faire et te donnera tout le nécessaire.

Gabrielle vit partir Xena. Confuse, elle regarda le dernier bout de tissu rouge de la robe magnifique de l'Impératrice passer l'encadrement de la porte. Une question se posait maintenant. Que lui arriverait-elle ? Reprendrait-elle sa place de barde ? L'avenir était incertain, impermanent …

* * *

**_Reviews_** s'il vous plait ... Ca me fait avancer et me motive.


	41. Chapter 40

Enfin voilà la suite de l'histoire

Merci de suivre toujours et encore cette histoire malgré le retard. Je sais que j'ai traîné mais avec les examens, les choses à préparer puis les vacances où je n'ai pas pu taper à l'ordi, il y a eu beaucoup de temps. Veuillez m'excuser mais voici une petite suite. Les choses changent et Gabrielle et Xena changent enfin de décor. C'est pas que le château m'énervait mais quand même

Enjoy your reading :D

* * *

**Chapitre XXXX**

Gabrielle avait eu peur … Très peur. Mais elle avait découvert un nouveau son qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir émettre. Il était sortit tout seul … Un grognement, presque un gémissement venant de ses entrailles, révélant son côté bestial. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas battue bien longtemps. Elle s'était assez vite rendue à la Conquérante. Il faut dire que celle-ci savait y faire. Au moment où la langue de l'Impératrice était entrée en jeu, elle n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose. Elle avait été hypnotisée par la sensation perçue dans tout son corps … son rythme cardiaque qui accélère, une drôle de sensation dans son bas-ventre, son sens du toucher décuplé parle frôlement de la langue de Xena dans son cou, les cuisses de la guerrière enserrant ses abdominaux, …

Une seule conclusion venait à son esprit … Elle avait aimé malgré la peur et voulait réitérer le moment.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon et la barde se jura de ne plus jamais le faire.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Cela marcha jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur courre que la Conquérante partait dès le lendemain pour attaquer Spartes. Cela faisait à peine une semaine et demie qu'elle avait passée à récurer les sols du château. Elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'Anastasia, ni de l'Impératrice jusqu'à ce jour où elle décida d'accompagner Xena clandestinement au champ de bataille. Elle en avait marre de rester coincée depuis si longtemps à l'intérieur de ce château et de faire des tâches ménagères. De plus, elle s'inquiéterait sûrement si elle ne la voyait pas rentrer. Mais pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Elle avait envie de partir avec Xena mais elle ne se l'avouerait jamais …

Elle finit tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour la journée, commença à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le voyage et prépara minutieusement son évasion. Elle avait juré de ne jamais tenter de s'en aller mais elle ne s'en allait pas vraiment. Elle restait avec Xena, à son service. Elle en ressentait le besoin. Un besoin aussi de danger et d'aventures. Quand elle y pensa, elle n'avait jamais été faite pour travailler dans les champs ou rester à Poteidaia. Bien sûr, elle aimait sa famille et celle-ci lui manquait terriblement … Mais elle n'aurait pas été heureuse. Pas qu'elle le soit pour le moment mais elle espère qu'elle le deviendra … Que les aventures qu'elle va traverser vont la rendre complète.

Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Elle se leva tôt et prit le sac qu'elle avait caché la veille contenant la nourriture, l'eau, de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements convenables quand elle serait sortie du château et deux armes qu'elle avait dérobées à l'armurerie. Les armes s'appelaient des sais. Elle n'en avait entendu parler qu'une fois, quand elle était passée chez le forgeron de son village et qu'elle avait demandé ce que c'était. Il lui avait expliqué et avait insisté pour qu'elle les prenne en main et les essaie. Il lui avait montré comment les utiliser et elle avait été très forte au maniement des sais. A l'époque, tout cela n'avait été que de l'amusement … Maintenant, elle était reconnaissante de l'homme qui lui avait appris la pratique. Elle aurait tout le voyage pour se perfectionner. Ce qui était bien avec ces armes, c'est qu'il y a deux bouts. Un bout tranchant, pointu, qu'elle se jura de ne jamais utiliser et l'autre, le manche, permettant d'assommer et de désarmer ses ennemis, c'est-à-dire tout ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à elle.

Elle savait que la lessive se faisait assez tôt, heureusement pour elle. Gabrielle se cacha donc dans le linge sale et sortit discrètement une fois que la forêt était suffisamment dense pour la cacher. Elle était partie à temps car un peu après, elle voyait déjà les portes du château s'ouvrir et la Conquérante avec ses soldats en sortir.

Elle était magnifique sur son cheval couleur or. Habillée de cuir noir, luisant et serti de métal, elle était assise sur son cheval avec une telle dignité que Gabrielle aurait pu s'agenouiller devant elle sans que l'on ne la force. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau volaient au vent, caressant ses épaules et le pommeau de son épée rangée sur son dos.

Les troupes campant à l'extérieur du château avaient déjà rangé leurs tentes et suivaient avec dévouement leur chef telle une armée d'automates. Tous marchaient au pas, portant des armures et des drapeaux aux couleurs de L'Impératrice.

La conquérante arrêta son cheval et se retourna vers eux. Elle leur parla d'une voix forte et confiante mais Gabrielle était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle sursauta lorsque les troupes ne firent plus qu'un en criant à l'unisson « Vive Xena » et en levant leurs armes d'un seul bloc. Xena se retourna dans la direction de Gabrielle et lança un « Go Argo ». Le cheval robuste mais rapide se mit au pas suivi des chevaux des généraux puis des hommes à pieds : fantassins, piquiers, …

Gabrielle suivrait l'armée à pied.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis et Gabrielle était épuisée. Les soldats, par contre, ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue. Normal, ils étaient formés pour résister à bien pire que ça. Gabrielle n'avait jamais fait de feu de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle avait donc été contente de penser à prendre une bonne couverture pas trop lourde quand même.

Elle était occupée à regarder tranquillement les étoiles couchée sur son dos, la couverture sous elle, lorsque, tout-à-coup, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se précipita dans les fourrés à côté d'elle trébuchant presque pour se cacher et tira ses affaires et sa couverture avec elle à l'abri. Rien ne dépassait donc rien ne pouvait à priori trahir sa présence.

La jeune femme étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle reconnu Xena, marchant seule gracieusement à l'endroit où il y a peu son esclave était couchée, insouciante. Xena s'arrêta un court moment, examinant l'herbe qu'elle venait de fouler. Elle était aplatie, témoignant qu'une personne était passée par là il y a peu. Gabrielle se rigidifia et arrêta de respirer lorsqu'un examen approfondi des lieux fut entrepris par Xena.

* * *

Gabrielle va-t-elle être découverte par Xena ? Si oui, Que va-t-il lu arriver ? Sera-t-elle tuée pour avoir désobéi ? Sera-t-elle punie ? Ou alors Xena passsera-t-elle l'éponge, contente que Gabrielle soit de la partie mais stressée qu'elle puisse être blessée ?

La suite au prochain épisode

Commentaires appréciés Ils m'aident à continuer cette histoire qui est quand même un immense travail et surtout très long

Les commentaires m'aident beaucoup à écrire et sont un booster à ma vitesse d'édition de suites alors écrivez-moi un petit quelque chose :-*


	42. Chapter 41

_Nouveau chapitre, enjoy your reading :-*_

_Je crois que vous allez être contents ;) Nouveau personnage dans l'histoire ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXI**

Gabrielle était dans l'attente insurmontable d'une découverte inévitable. Elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration mais celle-ci la trahit quand elle chercha désespérément de l'air.

Xena tourna la tête dans sa direction … Elle était fichue.

Elle ferma les yeux, se tapissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans les fourrés attendant qu'on l'y tire d'un moment à l'autre.

Un lapin passa rapidement à côté d'elle et sortit des buissons à la vue de Xena. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et soupira. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'un simple lapin … Elle était la Conquérante des Nations après tout.

Gabrielle rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant pas senti qu'on la tirait des buissons. Elle fut surprise quand Xena passa son chemin sans l'avoir remarquée. Elle poussa sa chance un peu plus loin et la suivit sans un bruit. Elle traversa un bout de forêt et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle attendit ensuite assez longtemps debout sans que Gabrielle ne sache pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Gabrielle eut tout le loisir de l'observer pendant que Xena attendait son mystérieux invité. On aurait dit une statue d'une déesse grecque faite de marbre de couleur plus foncé que la normale car les muscles de la guerrière étaient tendus à l'extrême. Elle ne bougeait plus depuis un bout de temps … Gabrielle faillit presque la prendre pour la statue qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle bougea enfin lorsqu'un bruit tira Gabrielle de sa contemplation. La jeune femme crut tout d'abord avoir fait un faux mouvement l'ayant trahie. Xena allait la renvoyer au château … ou la tuer sur le champ sans témoins … ou encore d'autres choses horribles que Gabrielle enleva rapidement de sa mémoire. Heureusement pour elle, la chance était toujours avec elle. C'était un jeune soldat qui venait d'arriver. Gabrielle entendit distinctement la conversation malgré le fait que les deux conspirateurs parlaient tout bas.

X : Dimitrius … Enfin, te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

D : Désolé mon impératrice mais j'ai été quelque peu retardé par une armée entière de Spartiates. J'ai du me faire tout petit pour pouvoir passer leurs barrières et vous rejoindre.

X : Tu as les informations j'espère. _dit-elle avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard._

Mais de quelles informations parlait-elle ? _se demanda Gabrielle._ Et quelle avait été la mission du soldat ?

D : Oui. Effectivement. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Spartes compte plus de soldats que vous ne le pensiez. C'est presque devenu du un contre un avec tous les paysans qu'ils ont engagés et qui se sont entraînés.

X : Les soldats en plus, n'est-ce que des paysans ou il y a-t-il des soldats expérimentés ?

D : Les deux … Des groupes de soldats résistants les ont rejoints. Ca va être plus compliqué de battre cette métropole maintenant.

X : Que je sois claire … _Elle l'avait pris par le devant de son armure et le maintenait sur la pointe des pieds._ Personne ne doit le savoir. Je ne veux pas que le doute s'installe chez mes hommes mais que la peur s'insinue jusque dans l'âme de mes ennemis.

Elle le lâcha, une lueur vive dans ses yeux glacials et un sourire en coin se formant sur ses lèvres.

D : Oui chef !

X : Va rejoindre le reste de l'armée … Tu as bien travaillé.

Le dénommé Dimitrius partit après avoir salué la Conquérante. Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Peut-être que l'armée de l'Impératrice n'était pas invincible.

Xena soupira une fois son espion loin et se relâcha complètement, se couchant par terre et regardant les étoiles. Gabrielle était presque endormie quand elle entendit la voix de Xena.

X : Je sais que tu es là.

Gabrielle se rigidifia, prête à se montrer.

X : Je te sens … Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas lavé ? _dit elle avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres._

Alors là, elle allait trop loin. Elle s'était lavée quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel ce jour là. Ca ne se fait pas. C'est rude ! Elle faillit sortir des fourrés pour lui faire ravaler ses mots lorsque Xena sortit son épée en se mettant sur ses pieds rapidement. Un bruit d'épées s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Un homme était apparu de nulle part. Il poussa contre l'épée de Xena qui était toujours contre la sienne.

X : Arès …

A : Comment se fait-il que tu peux savoir quand je suis là alors qu'aucun autre mortel ne peut le faire.

X : Ta puanteur sûrement. _dit-elle avec une lueur de provocation dans les yeux._

Arès ? Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le dieu de la guerre ? Le vrai ? Il était devant ses yeux en se moment même. Elle le trouva assez beau. Il portait aussi du cuir et sa barbe était coupée d'une magnifique manière. Ce qui l'attira le plus bien sûr, c'était ses muscles. Il devait être très puissant.

Les deux guerriers commencèrent à se battre avec puissance, force, agilité et tactique. Ils faisaient des sauts dans tous les sens, impressionnant la jeune femme qui les regardait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup, Arès prenant la parole.

A : Tu n'as pas perdu de ton agilité … Rejoins-moi et bat-toi pour moi en tant que ma princesse guerrière. Je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup de choses.

X : Mmm … Comme quoi ?

Arès rangea son épée, prit Xena par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle laissa tomber la sienne au sol et répondit au baiser aussi bestialement qu'Arès l'avait commencé.

Gabrielle détourna les yeux, la scène lui faisant mal au cœur, ne sachant pourquoi. Elle dura trop longtemps pour la jeune femme qui se sentait inconfortable.

Xena se détacha du dieu, satisfaite.

A : Comment ça va se passer avec Spartes ?

X : Il faut que je les terrifie et tout ira bien. S'ils se sentent mal, ils ne combattront pas bien et on gagnera à coup sûr.

A : Tu peux toujours demander mon aide.

X : Non merci je préfère mon indépendance.

A : Tu vas la perdre quand tu épouseras César.

Xena soupira et grogna, faisant une moue de dégoût.

A : Tu ne l'aimes même pas.

X : Je m'en fous de lui. Je veux juste lui prendre son Empire.

A : Quitte à perdre ta liberté ?

X : Je ne la perdrai pas. Je le tuerai sûrement.

Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

X : Pars maintenant.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

A : Ma proposition tient toujours.

X : Jamais !

A : A bientôt Xena !

Il partit dans un éclair de lumière. Xena soupira, ramassa son épée, la remit dans son fourreau et se recoucha. Elle resta là toute la nuit empêchant Gabrielle de dormir pour plusieurs raisons.

* * *

_Vous voyez ... Elle ne l'a pas découverte ;) Finalement, notre petite Gaby a du bol :D_

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait :-*_


End file.
